team madness origins steven universe
by jorge.gracnar13
Summary: la penúltima temporada de team madness hoy se tratara de como Steven universo y las cristal gems tuvieron que unirse a su viejo enemigo para salvar a su ciudad
1. team madness origins steven universe 1

TEAM MADNESS ORIGINS: STEVEN UNIVERSE CAPITULO 1.

HACE VARIOS MESES ATRAS:

UN GRUPO DE SEIS SERES DEL ESPACIO LLAMADOS GEMS Y UNA MEDIO HUMANO IMRRUMPIERON EN UN TEMPLO QUE PERTENECIAN A LOS UNUSURUS.

¿: DEBEMOS YA ESTAR CERCA.

¿: ESTO ES UN MALDITO LABERINTO.

¿: DEBEMOS TENER PACIENCIA DEBEMOS EVITAR QUE ROG ODTENGA LA ESPADA DEL DEMONIO MAYOR DOKU.

¿: HOLA? HOLA! (OYEN EL ECO DE LAS PALABRAS QUE DIJO) JAJAJAJA

¿: ROSE ESTO ES SERIO SI NO LOGRAMOS ENCONTRAR LA ESPADA ANTES QUE ROG SERA EL FIN DE TODA NUESTRA ESPECIE.

¿: NO ME LLAMO COMO MI MADRE YA TE LO DIJE JASPER. MI NOMBRE ES STEVEN, STEVEN UNIVERSE.

¿: SILENCIO CREO QUE YA LLEGAMOS.

LAS SEIS GEMS Y STEVEN LLEGARON HACIA SU DESTINO.

¿: COMTEMPLEN LA ESPADA DEL DIOS DE LA LOCURA.

¿: ENTONCES ERAN REALES LAS LEYENDAS.

JASPER: TODAS LAS LEYENDAS ERAN CIERTAS.

PERLA: MUY BIEN AY QUE SACAR LA ESPADA DE AQUÍ. GARNET, JASPER USTEDES SON LAS MAS FUERTES DEL GRUPO HAGANLO ANTES QUE ROG VENGA POR ELLA.

GARNET: MUY BIEN MIENTRAS QUE AMATHISTA Y PERIDOT SE QUEDAN VIGILANDO QUE NO HABRA NADIE EN LA SEGUNDA ENTRADA.

GARNET Y JASPER SE PONEN CERCA DE LA ESPADA Y AMBAS TOMAN EL MANGO DE LA ESPADA Y LA INTENTAN SACAR PERO NO PUEDEN INTENTAN CON TODAS SUS FUERZAS PERO NI LOGRAN MOVERLA.

¿QUE SUCEDEDE DEMASIADO PESADO?.

TODOS MIRAN AL ALREDEDOR Y NOTAN QUE UNA PARED DEL TEMPLO EXPLOTO CUANDO EL HUMO SE DESBANEZE ES ROG JUNTO CON SUS HERMANOS HERCULEO Y SOLEDAD.

LAPIZ: ES ROG!

PERIDOT: CUBRANSE TODOS! (CREANDO UNA ESFERA DE ENERGIA) FUEGO! (DISPARANDO LA ESFERA TIRANDOLA AL SUELO)

HERCULEO DA UN SALTO Y GARRA LA ESFERA DE ENERGIA Y LA ADSORBE.

ROG: MUY BIEN YA SABEN A QUE VENGO AQUÍ.

GARNET: NO PERMITIREMOS QUE TE LLEVES LA ESPADA!

ROG: LO DICES TU? O LO DICE DIAMANTE AMARILLO?

GARNET: GEMS ATAQUEN! (INVOCANDO SUS GUANTELES)

ROG: ENTONCES QUE SEA HACI (SACANDO UN MALETIN LO ABRE Y SACA UN PALO PEQUEÑO DE METAL) SOURATACARA! (EL PEQUEÑO PALO DE METAL SE HACE UN POCO LARGO Y COMIENZA A FORMARSE UNA ESPADA.

SOLEDAD Y HERCULEO TAMBIEN SACAN DOS PALOS DE METAL QUE EL DE HERCULEO SE CONVIERTE EN UNA LANZA Y LA DE SOLEDADA SE CONVIERTE EN UN GANCHO.

PERLA: GENIAL LLEVARON QUIENQUES. LO QUE FALTABA (INVOCANDO OTRA LANZA)

17 DIAS DESPUES:

LAS SEIS GEMS ESTABAN VENCIDAS Y MUERTAS POR CAUSA DE ROG QUIEN ESTABA EN SU ALREDEDOR Y VE LLEGANDO A STEVEN.

STEVEN: (IMPACTADO) TU… LAS MATASTES.

ROG: Y EL SIGUIENTE ERES TU STEVEN UNIVERSE Y TE LO DIRE OTRA NO ME IMPORTA SI ERES SOLO UN NIÑO TIENES LA GEMA DE ROSE HACI TU COMPARTIRAS EL MISMO DESTINO QUE LE HE PLANEADO A ELLA (DANDON UN SALTO HACIA EL)

STEVEN: MONSTRUO (APRETANDO SU PUÑO) PAGARAS POR ESTO! (INVOCANDO SU ESCUDO Y TAMBIEN SE DIRIGE A ROG CON UN SALTO)

ROG SACA SU ESPADA Y LA GOLPEA CON EL ESCUDO DE STEVEN CREANDO UN GRAN RUIDO Y AMBOS ATERRIZAN EN LA ARENA.

STEVEN: (SACANDO SU ESPADA) VAS A MORIR! (DIRIJIENDOSE A ROG Y LO ATACA CON SU ESPADA)

ROG: ESO CREES TU! (CHOCANDO SU LA ESPADA CON LA SUYA) MILES DE AÑOS ENCERRADO POR CAUSA DE TU MADRE.

Y CONTINÚO EL COMBATE CREANDO UN GRAN DISTURBIO EN MEDIA CIUDAD PLAYA.

DESPUES DE MENOS DE 45 MINUTOS EL COMBATE ESTABA POR FINALIZAR. STEVEN Y ROG ESTABAN MUY LASTIMADOS Y CANSADOS.

ROG: (EXALANDO CANSADAMENTE) VAYA EBO FELICITARTE HAS DRADO MAS QUE UNA DE TUS DIFUNTAS AMIGAS. PERO LAMENTABLEMENTE PARA TI NUESTRO MOMENTO DE DIVERSION HA ACABADO.

STEVEN: TE EQUIVOCAS SEGUIRE PELEANDO HASTA EL FINAL.

ROG: NO PUEDES PELEAR CONMIGO POR SIEMPRE. HACI NO ME DEJAS DE OTRA QUE UTILISAR MI ULTIMA CARTA (CLAVA SU ESPADA POR EL SUELO Y ESPULSA EL HUMO QUE HAY EN SU INTERIOR) ES HORA DE QUE MUERAS STEVEN UNIVERSE (TOCANDO SU MANO EN LA ARENA Y EL HUMO QUE ESTA AFUERA REGRESA A EL DA UN GRAN SALTO EN EL CIELO) EL DECENSO ORBITAL!

STEVEN UNVOCA SU ESCUDO UNA VEZ MAS PERO NO ES LO SUFICIENTEMENTE FUERTE PARA RECIBIR UN IMPACTO DESDE ESA MAGNITUD ROG SIGUE SUBIENDO EN EL CIELO Y LUEGO QUE YA NO LE QUEDA ENERGIA PARA SEGUIR SUBIENDO COMIENZA A DECENDER A MAS VELOCIDAD Y LE SALEN FUEGO EN LOS PUÑOS Y SIGUE DECENDIENDO A GRAN VELOCIDAD HASTA QUE TOCA EL SUELO Y GENERA UNA GRAN EXPLOCION EN EL LUGAR DONDE ESTABAN EL Y STEVEN MIENTRAS QUE MANTIENE SU ESCUDO AUN FUNCIONANDO PARA NO SER ARRASADO POR LA FUERZA DE LA EXPLOCION PERO YA QUE ESTA MUY DEBIL PARA SEGUIR SU ESCUDO SE DESACTIVA Y MEDIO SEGUNDO DESPUES STEVEN UNIVERSE SALE DISPARADO DE LA ZONA DE COMBATE Y DESPUES DE 4 MINUTOS TODO SE CALMA Y EL HUMO SE DISPERSA DEJANDO SOLO A ROG SALIENDO DE LA ARENA Y VE QUE STEVEN ESTA TIRADO EN EL SUELO SIN PODER MOVERSE.

ROG: (RECOGIENDO SU ESPADA) Y BIEN HIJO DE ROSE?

STEVEN: (TOCIENDO UN POCO) TU… GANAS ME VENCISTE (TOCIENDO)

ROG: ESTO SE PODIA A VER EVITADO. PERO TU MADRE NO ESCUCHO.

STEVEN: ES CIERTO. NO PUDO Y YO CREIA QUE PODRIA PERO YO TAMPOCO PUDE. HACI QUE… (SE PONE DE RODILLAS) MATAME TERMINA CON ESTO SI ESO TE DEVUELVE LA PAZ.

ROG APUNTA SU ESPADA HACI LA CABEZA DE STEVEN PERO VE QUE LA LUNA SANGRIENTA HA DESAPARECIDO Y CONVIRTIO LA NOCHE ROJA Y NOCHE COMUN Y ROG DECIDE MOVER SU ESPADA HACIA OTRA PARTE Y LA PONE EN SU MANGO.

ROG: LA LUNA SANGRIENTA… TIENES MUCHA SUERTE MUCHACHO.

STEVEN: QUE? NO ME VAS A MATAR.

ROG: EN VEZ DE MATARTE TE DEMOSTRE QUE TAN FUERTE SOY PARA QUE VIVAS CON ESA DEMOSTRACION.

STEVEN: ENTOCES ME QUEDARE SOLO POR SIEMPRE.

ROG: CHICO TU NUNCA ESTVISTE SOLO.

STEVEN: PERO MIS AMIGAS A QUIEN MATASTE.

ROG: TU CREES QUE LAS HE MATADO. PUEDO VER EL FUTURO TAMBIEN.

STEVEN: ESTAN VIVAS PERO COMO?

ROG: ADIOS STEVEN UNIVERSE Y ESPERO VOLVER A VERNOS OTRA VEZ. ADIOS.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK.

STEVEN ESTABA EN EL SUELO INCONCIENTE MIENTRAS QUE LAS OTRAS GEMS VIENEN A BUSCARLO.

PERLA: STEVEN ESTAS BIEN (CARGANDO A STEVEN)

GARNET: ESTA INCOCIENTE DEBEMOS LLEVARLO AL HOSPITAL.

TODOS: SI! (CORREN DIRECTO AL HOSPITAL)

A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE

STEVEN DESPIERTA EN SU CAMA CONFUNDIDO Y CON LA CABEZA ADOLORIDA.

AMATHISTA: MIREN YA DESPERTO!

PERLA: OH. BUENOS DIAS STEVEN.

PERIDOT: AHÍ ESTA EL PEQUEÑO STEVEN.

LAPIZ: BUENOS DIAS STEVEN.

STEVEN: CHICAS ESTAN VIVAS PERO COMO?

PERLA: NO TENEMOS ADSOLUTA IDEA DE LO QUE PASO SOLO LO UNICO QUE RECORDAMOS FUE A ROG Y A TI INCOCIENTE NADA MAS.

STEVEN: Y PORQUE USTEDES TIENEN VENDAS.

GARNET: TAMBIEN RECIBIMOS ATENCION MEDICA TENIAMOS MUCHAS HERIDAS OTRAS HERAN URGENTES. PERO NO QUERIAMOS DEJARTE SOLO

PERLA: CUATRO SEMANAS DE DESCANZO.

STEVEN: Y ROG?

PERIDOT: NO LO ENCONTRAMOS A EL NI A SUS HERMANOS TALVEZ SE FUERON CUANDO ESTABAS INCOCIENTE.

STEVEN: TODO ESTO ES MI CULPA. DEJE QUE ROG ME VENCIERA Y SE FUERA SIN PODER DETENERLO.

LAPIZ: NO TE CULPES A TI MISMO.

AMATHISTA: ALMENOS HICISTE LO QUE PUDISTE Y ESO HAY QUE RESPECTARLO.

JASPER: SEGÚN LE HAS TRAIDO A ROG HONOR ANTE TI.

STEVEN: ENSERIO. GRACIAS JASPER.

¿: YA SE OLVIDARON DE MI?

STEVEN: Y TAMBIEN GRACIAS RANDY SIN TI JAMAS TENIA LA VALENTIA DE ENFRENTARME A ROG.

RANDY: YA SE LOS DIJE A LAS TRES (REFIRIENDOSE A JASPERM PERIDOT Y LAPIZ) NO SOY COMO DIAMANTE AMARILLO.

AMATHISTA: ENSERIO. SOLO HAS RECIBIDO UN GOLPE DE ROG.

RANDY: PERO ME DOLIO!

TODOS SE ESTAN RIENDO Y STEVEN LE EMPIEZA A DOLER LA CABEZA.

STEVEN: SUFICIENTE ME DUELE LA CABEZA.

MIENTRAS TANTO CON ROG.

ROG ESTA SENTADO EN UNA SILLA SOLO CON UNAS VENDAS NADA MAS Y LUEGO APARECE SOLEDAD.

SOLEDAD: ROG?

ROG: BUENOS DIAS SOLEDAD.

SOLEDAD: (ADOLORIDA EN LA ESPALDA) QUE ME PASO? PORQUE ESTOY AQUÍ.

ROG: ESTUVISTE INCOCIENTE.

SOLEDAD: LAS MATASTE?

ROG: TE DIGO LA VERDAD SI PERO LUEGO RESUCITARON.

SOLEDAD: QUE! (LEVANTANDOSE DE LA CAMA) QUIEN LO HISO?

ROG: SAVIOR. EL FUE QUIEN LAS RESUCITO.

SOLEDAD: MALDITA SEA! (GOLPEANDO LA PARED) NO PUEDO CREER QUE SE NOS FUE DE LAS MANOS.

ROG: TRANQUILIZATE YA NO IMPORTA.

SOLEDAD: COMO TE ATREVEZ A DECIR QUE NO IMPORTA.

ROG: SOLO BASTO QUE SINTIERAN NUESTRO DOLOR PERO NO SE MERECIAN LA MUERTE.

SOLEDAD: NO SE LO MERECIAN. ROG ESTAS HABLANDO DE LA ESPECIE QUE NOS ENCERRO POR MILES DE AÑOS Y TU CREES QUE NO SE MERECEN NUESTRO ODIO.

ROG: DIAMANTE AMARILLO ES LA SIGUIENTE (LEVANTANDOSE DE LA SILLA) YO CREO QUE DEBEMOS DARLES UN RESPIRO.

SOLEDAD: ES UNA M…DA ROG UNA M…DA!

ROG: NO ES DEBILIDAD VALORAR LA VIDA DE NO SON COMO DIAMANTE AMARILLO.

SOLEDAD: TODAS LAS GEMS SON COMO DIAMANTE AMARILLO. NO LES IMPORTA EL DOLOR QUE LE CAUSAN A LOS MUNDO Y A NOSOTROS. INCLUYENDO EN ESTE PLANETA.

ROG: BASTA! NO SE VA A HABLAR MAS DE ESTE ASUNTO (LARGANDOSE DEL LUGAR)

ROG SE VA DEL LUGAR DEJANDO SOLA A SOLEDAD MIENTRAS QUE ELLA VA HACIA OTRA PARTE.

DESPUES DE LA BATALLA DE AYER TODA LA GENTE ESTA REPARANDO LOS NEGOCIOS DE CIUDAD PLAYA.

EN EL TEMPLO:

GARNET ESTA QUITANDOLE LA VENDA A PERLA Y LIMPIANDOLE LA HERIDA CON ALCOHOL Y VOLVIENDOSELA VENDAR Y ALGUIEN TOCA LA PUERTA.

PERLA: ES GREG VOY A ABRIRLE (DIRIJIENDOSE A LA PUERTA PARA ABRIRLE A GREG) HOLA GREG.

GREG: (EXALTADO) QUE LE SUCEDIÓ A STEVEN ESTA EL BIEN?

PERLA: EL ESTA BIEN SOLO TIENE EL CRANEO FRAGTURADO.

GREG: DEJAME PASAR! (ENTRANDO AL HOGAR) STEVEN!.

STEVEN: PAPA!

STEVEN SE DIRIGE A SU PADRE PARA ABRAZARLO.

GREG: DIOS MIO ESTAS BIEN.

STEVEN: ESTOY BIEN PAPA.

GREG: QUE SUCEDIÓ?

AMATHISTA: NO TENEMOS IDEA DE LO QUE PASO.

GREG: QUE! NO SABEN NADA!?

STEVEN: PAPA. DEBES CALMARTE.

GREG: MI HIJO TIENE EL CRANEO FRAGTURADO Y USTEDES NO SABEN ADSOLUTAMENTE NADA!?

JASPER: BASTA. MIREN.

TODOS EN EL TEMPLO MIRAN LAS NOTICIAS DONDE VEN EL LOGOTIPO DE LA A.H.V.N

LAPIZ: Y EN ESTE MOMENTO DAN SU COMERCIAL.

¿: HOLA YO SOY EL COMMANDANTE 36-12 Y COMO MI DEBER ES PROTEGER A LOS CIUDADANOS DE CUALQUIER TIPO DE AMENAZA CONOCIDA Y NO CONOCIDAD.

PERIDOT: SEGÚN SE REFIERE A NOSOTROS.

36-12: AQUÍ LES REPORTO DESDE LA CIUDAD PLAYA. VAYAMOS A ESTE PEATON. DISCULPE SEÑOR QUE LE PARECE QUE LA A.H.V.N VA A CONSTRUIR SU TERCER CENTRO DE COMMANDO MOVIL.

PERLA: DIJO CENTRO DE COMMANDO MOVIL.

STEVEN: QUIEREN INSTALARSE AQUÍ. PERO PORQUE AHORA?

GARNET: SEGÚN QUIERE DESTRUIRNOS OTRA VEZ.

AMATHISTA: PERO NO PODEMOS CON UN MONTON DE SOLDADOS ATP.

PERIDOT: TIENEN NUESTRO ADN EN SU SISTEMA EN VERDAD ES IMPOSIBLE.

STEVEN: DEBO LLAMAR A CONNIE. DEBO AVISARLE DE ESTO. (TOMANDO SU TELEFONO Y MARCANDO) VAMOS RESPONDE…

CONNIE: HOLA?

STEVEN: CONNIE! COMO ESTAS.

CONNIE: STEVEN. ESTAS VIENDO LAS NOTICIAS.

STEVEN: SI VAN A INSTALAR UN CENTRO DE COMMANDO MOVIL DE LA A.H.V.N

CONNIE: NO CREES QUE ESO ES GENIAL! AHORA VAMOS A ESTAR MAS SEGUROS QUE NUNCA.

STEVEN: SI. (CON TONO NERVIOSO) ES GENIAL.

CONNIE: POR CIERTO. AYER ME DIO MUCHO MIEDO ANOCHE. LA LUNA ESTABA ROJA Y COMENSABA A RELAMPAGEAR POR TODAS PARTES Y SE FUE LA LUZ.

STEVEN: SI FUE HORRENDO. AUN PARA MI QUE VIVO CERCA DEL MAR (TOCIENDO)

CONNIE: ESTAS BIEN? ME PREGUNTO SI ESTO ES FUE OBRA DE LAS GEMS.

STEVEN: LAS GEMS NO TUVIERON QUE VER EN ESTO.

CONNIE: Y TU COMO SABES.

STEVEN: LA SEÑAL SE CORTO ADIOS! (COLGANDO)

JASPER: AHORA YA VERAN! (DIRIJIENDOSE A LA TELEVISION PARA DESTRUIRLA)

GARNET: (DETENIENDO A JASPER) JASPER DETENTE ESTAS MUY HERIDA PARA HACER ESTO.

STEVEN: (EN SU MENTE) AHORA NO SE QUE HACER. QUE PRENTENDRA ROG CONMIGO, ESTAMOS EN PELIGRO. NO ENTIENDO PORQUE ROG NOS ESTA HACIENDO ESTO.

EN LA NOCHE A LAS 7:56 DE LA NOCHE.

LLEGAN MUCHOS VEHICULOS DE LA A.H.V.N Y DOS HELICOPTEROS Y ATERRIZAN EN UNA PEQUEÑA ZONA DE CIUDAD PLAYA. STEVEN JUNTO CON RANDY Y LAS DEMAS GEMS ESTAN AFUERA EN LA PLAYA DIRIGIENDOSE A LA CIUDAD VIENDO A LA GENTE FESTEJANDO.

RANDY: AY MUCHA GENTE.

GREG: CREO QUE ESTAN CELEBRANDO POR LA LLEGADA DE LA A.H.V.N.

ALCALDE: HOLA CIUDADANOS DE CIUDAD PLAYA. SOY SU ALCALDE DEWEY LLEGANDOLES CON GRANDES NOTICIAS. CUANDO EL MUNDO SE SIENTE INSEGURO LLEGO LA A.H.V.N JUNTO CON SUS SOLDADOS ATP PARA PROTEGERNOS!

LA MULTITUD ESTA GRITANDO DE EMOCION.

ALCALDE: Y NO SE PIERDAN LO MEJOR DE TODOS. HOY ESTA NOCHE PRESENCIARAN SU PRIMERA LLEGADA HACIA CIUDAD PLAYA. EL EMPERADOR, EL SEÑOR DE LA PAZ, EL FUTURO DE LA SEGURIDAD HUMANA. EL LIDER E DUEÑO DE LA A.H.V.N 100-25 SHADE.

GARNET: Y AHÍ VIENE ROG.

TODO EL MUNDO VE UN HELICOPTERO DONDE VEN A ROG SALTANDO DEL HELICOPTERO Y ATERRIZANDO CON SU PUÑO DE HUMO EN DONDE ESTA EL ACALDE Y EL COMMANDANTE 36-12 Y LUEGO ROG CON SU MASCARA Y SALUDANDO A LA GENTE.

STEVEN: COMO SI FUERA LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE VINO.

ALCALDE: BIENVENIDO A CIUDAD PLAYA SEÑOR. QUE LE PARECE ESTE SITIO.

ROG: ME PARECE QUE ALGO NO CONJUGA EN ESTA CIUDAD.

ALCADE: AHH… NO ENTIENDO DE LO QUE ESTA HABLANDO.

ROG: HE VIGILADO ESTE LUGAR POR MUCHO TIEMPO. SI ASI FUE. Y LES VENGO A DECIR QUE NO TEMAN. AL SALVALCION ESTA AQUÍ!

PERLA: YA NO PUEDO SOPORTAR ESTO!

PERIDOT: DEBES CALMARTE.

EN UNA BASE COMBINE:

¿: SEÑOR NUESTRAS TROPAS ESTAN LISTAS. YA PODEMOS INVADIR CIUDAD PLAYA ?

: SI PUEDES HACERLO SOMETELOS A TRABAJOS FORSOSOS Y HAZ LO QUE TENGAS QUE HACER Y LLEVA AL COMMANDANTE MARION CORNEOLE.

¿: SI SEÑOR. MUY BIEN MOVAMONOS. MARION TE VIENES CONMIGO.

MARION: SI CAPITAN DOLOR.

CONTINUARA…


	2. team madness origins steven universe 2

TEAM MADNESS ORIGINS: STEVEN UNIVERSE CAPITULO 2.

STEVEN Y LAS GEMS ESTAN DENTRO DEL ESPECTACULO DE LA LLEGADA DE LA A.H.V.N A CIUDAD PLAYA DONDE HAY MUSICA, FUEGOS ARTIFICIALES, COMIDA, ECT, ECT.

GARNET: SE VEN QUE FESTEJAN BASTANTE.

PERLA: NO TIENEN IDEA DE LO QUE LES ESPERA.

LA GENTE CONTINUA FESTEJANDO Y AMATHISTA SE COME LA COMIDA JUNTO CON JASPER.

PERIDOT: QUE ES ESTO? (ABRIENDO UNA BOTELLA Y OLIENDOLA) NO ENTIENDO EL OLOR. (INTENTA BEBER LA BOTELLA PERO LA ESCUPE PORQUE ES LICOR) TIENE UN SABOR HORRIBLE.

GARNET: QUE ESTAS HACIENDO?

PERIDOT: HE DESCUBRIDO QUE ESTAS BOTELLAS TIENEN UN SABOR HORRIBLE.

PERLA: PERIDOT ESO ES LICOR. ES UNA BEBIDA AHCOLICA.

PERIDOT: PUES MEJOR (BEBIENDOSE LA BOTELLA)

GARNET: CALMATE. QUIERES? DEJA UN POCO PARA LOS DEMAS.

PERIDOT: VAMOS SOLO UN POCO (LLENANDO UN VASO)

LAPIZ: QUE ES ESA COSA? (TOMANDO EL VASO Y OLIENDOLO) NO ME PARECE BUENA IDEA.

PERIDOT: TU SOLO BEBELO (HACIENDO QUE LAPIZ SE BEBIERA EL VASO CON LICOR) Y QUE TE PARECE?

LAPIZ: GUAO (MAREANDOSE UN POCO) ESTO ES MAS FUERTE QUE EL AGUA. OTRO POR FAVOR.

PERIDOT: Y QUE HAY DE TI JASPER. SABES QUE TE GUSTAN LAS BEBIDAS DE ESTE TIPO.

JASPER: AL PRINCIPIO PERO NO QUIERO AHORA.

PERIDOT: TU SOLO TOMA (OBLIGANDOLA QUE BEBA) BUENA CHICA.

JASPER: MALDICION (VIENDO BORROSO) NO ME SIENTO BIEN.

MIENTRAS TANTO CON STEVEN.

STEVEN: NO ESTOY SEGURO SI ME SENTIRE SEGURO CON LA A.H.V.N AQUÍ.

CONNIE: DE QUE ESTA HABLANDO STEVEN. TODOS VAMOS A ESTAR BIEN. SUPONGO.

STEVEN: SUPONES? NISIQUIERA LOS CONOCES COMO YO.

CONNIE: A QUE TE REFIERES?

STEVEN: DIGO QUE YO…

AMATHISTA: (INTERRUMPIENDO) CHICOS MIREN QUE ESTA HACIENDO PERIDOT. (RIENDOSE)

TODOS VEN QUE PERIDOT ESTA ARRASTRANDO SU CABEZA POR LA ARENA DEBIDO A LA EBRIEDAD.

PERIDOT: ESTO ES DIVERTIDO (CON TONO MAREADA)

CONNIE: (RIENDO TAMBIEN) QUE QUERIAS DECIRME STEVEN?

STEVEN: QUE? DIVIRTAMONOS (AGARRANDOLE LA MANO A CONNIE)

Y DESDE ENTONCES TODOS ESTUVIERON MAS DE DOS HORAS FESTEJANO.

MIENTRAS CON LOS COMBINE:

EL COLOMBIANO Y EL EUROPEO ESTAN EN UNA NAVE COMBINE DE TRANSPORTE DE TROPAS DIRIGIENDOSE A CIUDAD PLAYA.

DOLOR: ESTAREMOS EN LA CIUDAD COMO PARA MAÑANA A LAS 6:45 AM.

MARION: NO SEÑOR ES DOMINAR CIUDAD PLAYA MAÑANA TEMPRANO.

DOLOR: LO QUE SEA.

MARION: TENDREMOS QUE MATAR A LOS SOLDADOS A.H.V.N DE CIUDAD PLAYA.

SOLDADO COMBINE: SE DICE QUE SU LIDER MAXIMO ESTA AHÍ.

DOLOR: ENTONCES ESE DEBE SER DIFICIL DE MATAR. HACI QUE DEBEMOS MATARLO.

MARION: SEÑOR USTED DIJO QUE ES…

DOLOR: SE LO QUE DIJE Y NO ME IMPORTA!

MARION: LO LAMENTO SEÑOR.

DOLOR: MUY BIEN CUANDO TENGAMOS LA CIUDAD Y MATEMOS A TODOS LOS SOLDADOS A.H.V.N SOMETEREMOS A LOS CIUDADANOS A TRABAJOS FORZOSOS.

MARION: NO EXISTE LA ORDEN DE ESCLAVISAR A LOS CIUDADANOS.

DOLOR: NO ES POR ORDENES. LOS AMERICANOS SE LO MERECEN.

MARION: SEÑOR USTED ODIA A LOS AMERICANOS.

DOLOR: ESE NO ES TU ASUNTO COMMANDANTE. SOLO LO HAGO POR LO QUIERO.

MARION: ESO VA A ENSUCIAR LA REPUTACION DE EL SEÑOR TAGAKI.

DOLOR: TE DIJE QUE NO ME INTERESA.

SOLDADO: SEÑOR…

DOLOR: SOLO LO VAMOS A HACER ES UNA ORDEN.

EN CIUDAD PLAYA A LAS 12:45 PM.

PERIDOT ES ARRASTRADA JUNTO CON LAPIZ HACIA EL TEMPLO DEBIDO A LA EBRIEDAD.

PERIDOT: (MAREADA) PORRR FAVORR SOLO UN, UN TRAGO MAS.

PERLA: NO PERIDOT. ACABAS DE BEBER DEMASIADO.

PERIDOT: PERO ERA PARA TI. NO SEAS HACI SOLO UNO MAS.

PERLA: DEBES DESCANSAR. VAMOS.

CONNIE: LA PASE MUY BIEN ESTA NOCHE STEVEN ESPERO VOLVER A REPETIRLO.

STEVEN: SI. A MI TAMBIEN ME GUSTO. BUENO BUENAS NOCHES.

CONNIE: BUENAS NOCHES (LARGANDOSE DE LA PLAYA)

STEVEN ENTRA AL TEMPLO JUNTO CON LAS DEMAS Y SE DUERME.

A LA MADRUGADA A LAS 3:30 AM.

SOLDADO COMBINE: NO DEBEMOS ATACAR YA SEÑOR?

DOLOR: QUE MARION LANZE EL PRIMER ATAQUE ESTOY DURMIENDO NO VES. Y DILE QUE EN CUANTO ESTEN EN TIERRA LANZE EL MISIL PARA DESTRUIR EL CENTRO DE COMMANDO.

SOLDADO COMBINE: LO LAMENTO SEÑOR. (USANDO SU RADIO) COMMANDANTE MARION. ES HORA DE ATACAR. EL CAPITAN YA DIO SU ORDEN.

MARION Y SU EQUIPO ESTAN SALIENDO DEL MAR DE LA PLAYA.

MARION: MUY BIEN PUEDEN DISPARAR EL MISIL PERO A MÍ SEÑAL.

EL COMMANDANTE MARION JUNTO CON SUS SOLDADOS COMBINE ESTAN CAMINANDO POR LA PLAYA SIGILOSAMENTE CUANDO VEN A UNOS SOLDADOS A.H.V.N POR LA ORILLA DE LA ENTRADA DE LA PLAYA Y PATRUYANDO LOS NEGOCIOS DE LAS PERSONAS ENTONCES ELLOS PONEN SUS ARMAS EN SILENCIADOR.

MARION: AHORA. LANCENLO.

EN LA NAVE COMBINE:

PILOTO: MUY BIEN. EL COMMANDANTE DIO YA SU ORDEN.

PILOTO: RECIBIDO. (APRETANDO UN BOTON) MISILES DISPARADOS.

TODA LA CIUDAD EMPIEZA A OIR MISILES APROXIMANDOSE Y IMPACTAN CONTRA EL CENTRO DE COMMANDO Y LO DESTRUYEN DESPERTANDO A TODO EL MUNDO, ALARMANDO A LOS SOLDADOS A.H.V.N QUE ESTAN AFUERA DEL CENTRO DE COMMANDO PERO SON DISPARADOS POR LOS COMBINES QUE ESTAN EN TIERRA.

STEVEN: (LEVANTANDOSE DEL SUSTO) QUE FUE ESO?

STEVEN CORRE PARA VER AFUERA Y VE QUE EL CENTRO DE COMMANDO ESTA DESTRUIDO.

STEVEN: OH NO!

LA PUERTA DEL TEMPLO SE ABRE Y TODAS LAS GEMS SALEN.

PERLA: QUE FUE ESE RUIDO.

STEVEN: CHICAS EL CENTRO DE COMMANDO EXPLOTO.

GARNET: SEGÚN FUE ROG.

AMATHISTA SALE PRIMERO Y OYE QUE LA GENTE ESTA GRITANDO Y TAMBIEN DISPAROS.

AMATHISTA: NO SE QUE ESTA PASANDO PERO… (UN SOLDADO LE LLEGA POR LA ESPALDA Y LA ELECTROCUTA Y LA NOQUEA)

STEVEN: AMATHISTA! (SALTANDO HACIA EL SOLDADO COMBINE Y CAE SOBRE EL PERO TAMBIEN ES ELECTROCUTADO)

PERLA: STEVEN, AMATHISTA (INVOCANDO SU LANZA) VAS A MORIR.

OTRO SOLDADO APARECE Y LE DISPARA A PERLA CON UNA RED ELECTRICA INMOVILIZANDO A PERLA. LUEGO VIENE GARNET Y JASPER Y INVOCAN SUS ARMAS TAMBIEN Y LOS COMBINES ATACAN CON SUS ARMAS DE FUEGO PERO NO LES DIO TIEMPO PARA DISPARAR PORQUE REACIONARON RAPIDO. AMBAS LOS ATACAN Y LUEGO LOS DERROTAN.

GARNET: STEVEN ESTAS BIEN?

STEVEN: (CONFUNDIDO) AH. CUIDADO (INVOCANDO SU ESCUDO Y BLOQUEANDO LAS BALAS DE UN SOLDADO COMBINE Y LUEGO LE LANZA EL ESCUDO A LA CARA TIRANDOLO AL SUELO) ERA UNO DE ELLOS.

LOS DEMAS VEN QUE SON HELICOPTEROS QUE SE APROXIMAN.

GARNET: LAPIZ HUNDELOS.

LAPIZ CREA UNA MANO GIGANTE DE AGUA Y LA USA PARA GOLPEAR LOS HELICOPTEROS DESTRUYENDOLOS.

PERIDOT: (SALIENDO DE LA CASA) QUE SUCEDE?

LAPIZ: NOS ATACAN!

PERIDOT: NOS ATACAN!? (VIENDO UN MISIL APROXIMANDOSE) AHHH!

EL MISIL LE DA A PERIDOT HACIENDO QUE CAIGA POR LA ARENA Y QUEDANDO NOQUEADA.

LAPIZ: PERIDOT! (DIRIGIENDOSE A PERIDOT) ESTAS BIEN?

GARNET, JASPER Y STEVEN VEN AL COMMANDANTE MARION.

MARION: LEVANTEN LAS MANOS (APUNTANDO SU RIFLE) NO QUEREMOS ASESINARLOS.

RANDY: USTEDES QUIENES SON!?

MARION: BAJEN SUS ARMAS Y SE LOS DIRE.

RANDY: DEBEMOS HACERLO.

JASPER: YO PUEDO CON EL.

RANDY: JASPER TIENE UN RIFLE MALDITA SEA!

GARNET: NO TENEMOS DE OTRA MAS QUE OBEDECER.

STEVEN: PERO GARNET. HIRIENRON A PERLA, AMATHISTA Y PERIDOT.

GARNET LO VE SIN DECIR NADA.

MARION: ENTONCES ASI SERA. NO?

GARNET: QUE QUIERES DE NOSOTROS?

MARION: ESO SOLO LO DECIDE MI CAPITAN.

JASPER: Y PORQUE EL NO SE PRESENTO

MARION: LE SUGIERO QUE SE ALEJE Y GUARDE SU ARMA (SIGUE APUNTANDO SU RIFLE) EL VENDRA MAÑANA TEMPRANO.

GARNET: PORQUE DESTRUYERON EL CENTRO DE COMMANDO?

MARION: QUE PARTE DE QUE MI CAPITAN VENDRA MAÑANA NO ENTENDIERON?

DESPUES DE 6 HORAS:

YA ERA TEMPRANO Y TODOS LOS CIUDADANOS ESTAN REUNIDOS EN LA PLAYA DE RODILLAS RODEADOS POR SOLDADOS COMBINE Y VEN QUE UN HELICOPTERO ATERRIZA EN LA PLAYA Y A UN HOMBRE SALIENDO DEL HELICOPTERO.

MARION: DAMAS Y CABALLEROS LES PRESENTO AL COMMANDANTE RAUL QUIÑONES.

DOLOR: MUY BUENOS DIAS. YO SOY EL UNICO CAPITAN DE EL EJERCITO COMBINE LIDERADO POR EL SEÑOR ANDREW TAGAKI DE SERVIA BURN. Y LES DIGO QUE LAMENTO MUCHO EL RUIDO QUE HEMOS HECHO ANOCHE. NO QUERIAMOS HACERLO EN VERDAD. PERO VIENDO ESTA SITUACION NOSOTROS LES HEMOS HECHO UN FAVOR.

CIUDADANO: QUE CLASE DE FAVOR ES AL DESTRUIR EL CENTRO DE COMMANDO!?

DOLOR: TODAVIA NO HE TERMINADO DE HABLAR. COMO DIJE VIENDO ESTA SITUACION. NOSOTROS HEMOS VENIDO PARA QUEDARNOS.

AMATHISTA: DE QUE ESTA HABLANDO GARNET?

GARNET: SHHH.

DOLOR: CONFUNDIDOS? DESCUIDEN MI AMIGO Y COMMANDANTE MARION TORTTOLONE LE VA A EXPLICAR TODO INCLUYENDO LAS NORMAS. SON TUYOS HERMANO.

MARION: MUY BIEN CIUDADANOS Y JOVENES DE CIUDAD PLAYA. LA HAY MUCHAS RAZONES PARA ESTAR AQUÍ. PRIMERO: SOLO QUERIAMOS ELIMINAR A LA CONPETENCIA. SEGUNDO: SE HAN VISTO EN UN BLOG COSAS BASTANTES ESTRAÑAS EN ESTA ZONA. TERCERO: SEGÚN SABEMOS QUE EL LIDER DE LA A.H.V.N ESTUVO AQUÍ. PREGUNTAS?

EL VE QUE MUCHAS PERSONAS LEVANTAN LA MANO.

MARION: TU PRIMERO (SEÑALANDO A LARS)

LARS: PORQUE ESTAMOS AQUÍ?

MARION: TU ERES TONTO? DARE UNA NORMA DE ESTO: ES OBLIGATORIO ASISTIR QUE LOS PRISIONEROS…

PERLA: NOS DIJO PRISIONEROS?

MARION: NO, NO, NO! NO ERA LO QUE QUISE DECIR. SOLO SON… INTERNOS.

LARS: ES LO MISMO QUE UN PRISIONERO.

MARION: OTRA PREGUNTA?

RONALDO LEVANTA LA MANO.

RONALDO: DE DONDE VIENE?

MARION: OTRO ESTUPIDO MAS. ES CONFIDENCIAL. MAS PREGUNTAS?

DOLOR: MARION. CREO QUE YA FUERON SUFICIENTES PREGUNTAS. MUY BIEN. ANOCHE LOGRAMOS LLEGAR A UN ACUERDO CON SU ALCALDE. ALCALDE DEWEY.

EL ALCALDE LLEGA CON DOS SOLDADOS DETRÁS DE EL.

DOLOR: EL ALCALDE. BIENVENIDO. YA SE PUEDEN PONER DE PIE.

LOS CIUDADANOS SE PONEN DE PIE.

ALCALDE: HOLA A TODOS MIS QUERIDOS CIUDADANOS.

STEVEN: ALCADE. QUE ESTA SUCEDIENDO?

ALCALDE: TRANQUILIZECEN TODOS. EXPERIMENTAMOS UNA EXPECIE DE INVASION Y COLONIZACION. ESTOS HOMBRE TIENE LA CIUDAD RODEADA Y REPLETA. Y NOS PIENSAN A DEJAR VIVIR CON UNA SOLA RAZON.

DOLOR: QUE TODOS SEAN NUESTROS TRABAJADORES!

LA GENTE EMPIEZA A MURMULLAR.

PERLA: NOS VAN A UTILIZAR COMO ESCLAVOS.

MARION: TODOS TRANQUILIZECEN (DISPARANDO SU ARMA AL CIELO) NO LES HAREMOS DAÑO. PERO TAMPOCO LOS DEJAREMOS TRANQUILOS TAN FACIL.

DOLOR: HACI ES TODO QUIEN QUE SE OPONE A ESTA ORDEN SERAN CASTIGADOS O ASESINADOS.

LOS SOLDADOS LEVANTAN SUS ARMAS Y EMPIEZAN A LLEVARSE A LOS CIUDADANOS.

AMATHISTA: ME REUSO A HACER ESCLAVA.

RANDY: NO TE ACELERES AMATHISTA. NO QUEREMOS LLAMAR LA ATENCION.

MIENTRAS EN CASA DE CONNIE.

ELLA Y SUS PADRES VEN EL NOTICIERO.

REPORTERA: HOY EN LAS NOTICIAS EL CENTRO DE COMMANDO DE CIUDAD PLAYA A SIDO DESTRUIDA Y LUEGO UN GRUPO DE PERSONAS ARMADAS TOMARON LUGAR DE CIUDAD PLAYA.

CONNIE: STEVEN ESTA AHÍ!

MAMA DE CONNIE: ESO ES HORRIBLE.

PAPA DE CONNIE: QUE FUE ESE RUIDO?

LOS PADRES DE CONNIE Y ELLA SALEN DE LA CASE DONDE VEN A UNAS CARAVANAS COMBINE ESTACIONANDO EN LAS CASA Y LUEGO EMPIEZAN A SALIR MUCHOS HOMBRES ARMADOS.

PAPA DE CONNIE: CONNIE METETE A LA CASA!

CONNIE CORRE HACIA SU CASA Y LLEGA A SU CUATO DONDE SACA LA CABEZA POR LA VENTANA Y VE QUE LOS SOLDADOS COMBINE ENTRAN A LA FUERZA SACANDO A LAS FAMILIAS DE SUS CASAS Y VE UNA CASA DONDE ESTA UN ANCIANO EN SILLA DE RUEDAS.

CONNIE: SEÑOR PETER. POR AQUÍ!

EL ANCIANO VA A LA VENTANA.

SEÑOR PETER: CONNIE QUE ESTA SUCEDIENDO.

CONNIE: NO LO SE!

TRES SOLDADOS COMBINE ENTRAN POR EL CUARTO DEL VECINO DE CONNIE.

SOLDADO COMBINE: DE PIE SEÑOR.

SEÑOR PETER: DISCULPE PERO NO VE QUE ESTOY EN SILLA DE RUEDAS?

SOLDADO COMBINE: ES DISCAPACITADO?

SEÑOR PETER: POR SUPUESTO Y QUE HACEN EN MI CASA.

SOLDADO COMBIEN: ENTONCES NO NOS SIRVE DE NADA. MATENLO!

UN SOLDADO SACA SU ARMA.

SOLDADO COMBINE: NO. AUN MEJOR. LANCELO POR LA VENTANA.

SEÑOR PETER: OIGAN QUE HACEN!

DOS SOLDADOS LEVANTA LA SILLA DE RUEDAS CON EL VECINO ANCIANO DE CONNIE Y LO DIRIGEN EN LA VENTANA Y LO LANZA. CONNIE LANZA UN GRAN GRITO Y VE QUE SU VECINO ATERRIZA SOBRE LA CERCA PUNTEAGUDA Y DESAGRANDOSE HASTA MORIR.

CONNIE ES ARRASTRADA POR UN SOLDADO COMBINE QUIEN LA LLEVA A AFUERA Y LA TIRAN AL SUELO JUNTO CON SUS PADRES.

MAMA DE CONNIE: DEJENLA. ES SOLO UNA NIÑA!

SOLDADO COMBINE: SILENCIO (GOLPEANDOLA CON UNA PORRA)

CONNIE VE DESDE EL SUELO QUE LOS COMBINE SACAN A CINCO PERSONAS DE UNA CASA.

SOLDADOS COMBINE: QUIEREN ESCAPAR. ENTONCES CORRAN…. CORRAN!

LAS CUATRO PERSONAS SALE HUYENDO PERO LUEGO SON DISPARADOS POR AMETRALLADORAS SEMI-AUTOMATICAS LUEGO VEN A UNO SALTANDO UNA VARANDA Y LLEGANDO AL SOTANO Y INTENTA ABRIRLO PERO UN SOLDADO SACA SU PISTOLA Y LO DISPARA MATANDOLO.

SOLDADO COMBINE: LLEVEMOS A ESTAS PERSONAS A CIUDAD PLAYA. (METIENDOSE EN UNA CARAVANA) ACELERA.

LA CARAVA ACELERA Y CONNIE VE QUE UNA PERSONA CONTINUA VIVA PERO LUEGO LA CARAVANA LE ARROYA LOS PIES MATANDOLO DEL DOLOR.

SOLDADO COMBINE: HAY ÓRDENES DE QUE TESTIFICAN LLEVEMOS A ESTAS PERSONAS A CIUDAD PLAYA PARA SER TRABAJADORES.

SOLDADO COMBINE 2: MUY BIEN. TODOS DE PIE Y METANSE A LA CARAVANA. AHORA!

CONNIE Y SUS PADRES SE METEN A LA CARAVANA.

CONNIE: QUE HARAN CON NOSOTROS?

MIENTRAS TANTO:

DENTRO DE UNA CASA CERCA DE CONNIE ESTA ROG MIRANDOSE AL ESPEJO Y QUITANDOSE LA ARMADURA A.H.V.N LA ESCONDE Y SE PONE UNA ROPA COMUN LUEGO OYE QUE SOLDADOS ABREN LA PUERTA DE DONDE ESTAN.

SOLDADO COMBINE: MANOS ARRIBA!

ROG: (LEVATANDO LAS MANOS) SI SEÑOR.

SOLDADO COMBINE: HAY ALGUIEN MÁS EN LA CASA?

ROG: SOLO YO SEÑOR NADIE MAS.

SOLDADO COMBINE: LE SUGIERO QUE SALGA DE LA CASA AHORA.

ROG: QUE PIENSAN HACER CONMIGO?

SOLDADO COMBINE: LO LLEVAREMOS A CIUDAD PLAYA.

CONTINUARA…


	3. team madness origins steven universe 3

TEAM MADNESS ORIGINS: STEVEN UNIVERSE CAPITULO 3.

DESPUES DE QUE LOS COMBINE TRANSPORTARAN A LAS PERSONAS DE LA ZONA SUBURBANA HACIA CIUDAD PLAYA. ROG ESTA ADENTRO DE UNA CARAVANA COMBINE JUNTO CON CONNIE Y SUS PADRES Y UN GRUPO DE PERSONAS MAS SIN QUE NADIE SOSPECHE DE QUE EL ES EL LIDER DE LA A.H.V.N.

PAPA DE CONNIE: A DONDE CREEN QUE NOS LLEVEN?

ROG: CUANDO LLEGEMOS A CIUDAD PLAYA DECIDIRAN QUE VAN A HACER CON NOSOTROS.

PAPA DE CONNIE: Y COMO SABES QUE NOS VAN A LLEVAR AHÍ?

ROG: YO ESTUVE AHÍ DESDE QUE PASO.

MAMA DE CONNIE: Y TU QUIEN ERES?

SOLDADO COMBINE: SILENCIO. NO HABLEN.

EN CIUDAD PLAYA:

STEVEN Y LAS GEMS JUNTO CON LOS CIUDADANOS DE CIUDAD PLAYA FORMAN FILA PARA QUE LOS SOLDADOS LES DEN UNIFORMES Y COMIDA.

SOLDADO COMBINE: CADA QUIEN DEBE USAR SUS UNIFORMES OBLIGATORIAMENTE. AL IGUAL QUE TODOS DEBEN SER DESPOJADOS DE LA COMUNICACIÓN. YA CORTAMOS CUALQUIER TIPO DE COMUNICACIÓN.

RANDY: ESTO ES UNA PORQUERIA (RECOGIENDO SU UNIFORME) TENDRE QUE USAR ESTA COSA?

STEVEN: DESCUIDA RANDY. PRONTO NOS VAN A AYUDAR.

RANDY: Y TU QUE CREES DE QUE QUIEN NOS VAN A AYUDAR?

GARNET: HAY QUE TENER PASIENCIA. ESTO SE VA A SOLUCIONAR PRONTO.

RANDY: ALGUIEN HA VISTO A PERLA?

AMATHISTA: NADIE LA VIO?

PERIDOT: NO HEMOS VISTO A PERLA.

DE REPENTE TODOS VEN QUE LAS CARAVANAS COMBINE LLEGAN A LA CIUDAD Y SE DETIENEN Y LUEGO LOS SOLDADOS COMBINE SACAN A LOS REHENES.

RANDY: ESA ES CONNIE? (MIRANDO DESDE LEJOS)

AMATHISTA: TAMBIEN LA HAN SECUESTRADO.

TODOS VEN QUE ROG ESTA SALIENDO DE LA CARAVANA.

JASPER: MALDITA SEA. QUE HACE EL AQUÍ?

GARNET: ATRAPARON A ROG. EL NO SE DEJA ATRAPAR POR NADIE. PERO TAMPOCO VEO QUE SE ESTA DEFENDIENDO.

SOLDADO COMBINE: (GOLPEANDO A GARNET CON UNA VARA DE ELECTRICA) CIVIL. DEBE PONER ESE UNIFORME AHORA.

AMATHISTA: OYE. NO NOS TENGAN PRISA!

SOLDADO COMBINE: SILENCIO! (INTENTANDO GOLPER A AMATHISTA CON SU VARA ELECTRICA PERO SE LA DETIENE GARNET)

GARNET: NISIQUIERA LO PIENSE (ABOYANDO LA VARA ELECTRICA) Y YO MISMA LO MATARE.

EL SOLDADO COMBINE RETROCEDE UN POCO.

3 HORAS DESPUES: 3:57 PM.

STEVEN Y LOS DEMAS SE PONEN LOS UNIFORMES Y VEN QUE EL CAPITAN DOLOR ENTRA EN SU CASA.

DOLOR: BUENOS DIAS. LES VENGO A INFORMAR DE QUE SU COMPAÑERA YA LA SACARON DE LA PRISION.

GARNET: QUE!? ELLA ESTA BIEN.

DOLOR: ESTA VIVA. TRAIGANLA!

DOS SOLDADOS LLEVAN A PERLA DIRECTO A LA CASA ARRASTRADA.

RANDY: PERLA! (VIENDO QUE ESTA HERIDA Y GOLPEADA) MALDITOS QUE LE HICIERON!?

DOLOR: SE NEGO A HABLAR. (SALIENDO DE LA CASA)

GARNET: PERLA. POR FAVOR HABLAME!

PERLA: (ABRIENDO LOS OJOS) NO SE DONDE ESTA EL.

GARNET: DENLE AGUA.

RANDY LE SIRVE UN VASO DE AGUA A PERLA Y ELLA SE LO TOMA.

AMATHISTA: AMIGA QUE TE HICIERON?

PERLA: (BEBIENDO AGUA) ELLOS ME LLEVARON PARA INTERROGARME. ME DIJIERON QUE EN DONDE ESTA ROG. PERO YO LES DIJE QUE NO LO SABIA.

TODOS OYEN A ALGUIEN ABRIENDO LA PUERTA.

LAPIZ: ES ROG. LE ABRO O NO?

STEVEN: ABRELE LA PUERTA.

LAPIZ: (ABRIENDO LA PUERTA) QUE HACES AQUÍ ROG?

ROG: HE VENIDO A HABLAR.

LAPIZ: QUE ESTA SUCEDIENDO?

ROG: DEJENME PASAR Y SE LOS DIGO.

STEVEN: DEJALO PASAR LAPIZ.

LAPIZ: MUY BIEN (DEJANDO PASAR A ROG) QUE SEA RAPIDO.

ROG: (MIRANDO A PERLA) QUIEN TE HISO ESO?

GARNET: ESE NO ES EL PUNTO ROG.

ROG: QUIEN TE HISO ESO PERLA?

PERLA: UNOS SOLDADOS COMBINE.

STEVEN: ROG. DINOS A QUE VIENES?

ROG: PARACE QUE ESTAMOS SIENDO SOMETIDOS.

JASPER: PERO QUIENES SON ELLOS.

ROG: POCO CONOCEMOS DE ELLOS. SE DICEN SER LA ALIANZA, PERO NOSOTROS LES DECIMOS EL IMPERIO COMBINE. SON UN EJERCITO DE TERRORISTAS LIDERADOS POR UN HOMBRE QUE SE LLAMA BURN. LOS COMBINE SE DEDICAN A HERIR Y MATAR. HOY ESTAN DIRIGIDOS POR EL COLOMBIANOS RAUL QUIÑONES ALIAS DOLOR Y MARION TORTTOLONE UN FRANCES. AMBOS VINIERON POR EL LIDER DE LA A.H.V.N Y POR EL HECHO DE QUE COSAS EXTRAÑAS PASAN AQUÍ MUY A MENUDO.

PERIDOT: SE REFIEREN AL TEMPLO.

ROG: EXACTO. ELLOS QUIEREN TOMAR PROVECHO DE ESO PARA PODER SER INVENCIBLES.

STEVEN: QUE ESTAS PENSANDO A HACER?

ROG: SHHH! AQUÍ NO ES SEGURO PARA HABLAR (SUSURRANDOLO) EN LA NOCHE ENTRAREMOS AL TEMPLO PARA HABLAR DEL PLAN. (SALIENDO DE LA CASA) Y PERLA. NO TE PREOCUPES. NO VOY A DEJAR QUE MISERABLES COBARDES LES HAGAN DAÑO.

JASPER: JA. AHORA ERES NUESTRO ANGEL GUARDIAN?

ROG: NO SOY UN ANGEL (LARGANDOSE DE LA CASA Y VE QUE DOLOR ESTA AQUÍ)

DOLOR: DE QUE ESTABAN HABLANDO?

ROG: LES ESTABA EXPLICANDO LO QUE VAN A HACER CON NOSOTROS.

DOLOR: TEN MUCHO CUIDADO NIÑO. NO NOS GUSTA QUE LE ANDES SOPLANDO LAS RESPUESTAS A LA CLASE. VULVES A HACER ESO Y SERAS CASTIGADO.

ROG: USTED VIENE DE PERSONAS QUE SON POCO VALORADAS.

DOLOR: NO QUIERO VOLVER A OIRLO. LARGESE

ROG SE LARGA DEL LUGAR.

EN UNA PEQUEÑA CAMPAÑA COMBINE: 9:10 PM

LOS CIVILES ESTAN ORDENANDO LA OFFICINA DE MARION. EL ESCRITORIO, LOS CUADROS Y TODAS ESAS COSAS.

MARION: MUCHAS GRACIAS (ACARICIANDO LA CABEZA DE UN JOVEN) YA SE PUEDEN IR.

LOS SOLDADOS SE LLEVAN A LOS CIVILES A AFUERA DEL CAMPAMENTO Y LLEGA DOLOR.

DOLOR: ORALE. HERMANOS. VAS A COMENZAR CON LA VAINA?

MARION: QUE ES VAINA?

DOLOR: CON TODO ESTO DE LA CLASE Y LA ORDEN.

MARION: RAUL. A QUE VIENES?

DOLOR: AMIGO ESTOY ABURRIDO DE PANA QUE EN VERDAD LO ESTOY.

MARION: Y QUE SUGIERES QUE Y HAGA?

DOLOR: NO, NO QUE MOLESTEMOS A UN PAR DE CIVILES FUEGO?

MARION: ENSERIO? TENGO COSAS MÁS IMPORTANTES QUE HACER.

DOLOR: NOJODA A CADA RATO TE VUELVES UN PENDEJO. ME VOY.

MARION: COMO QUIERAS.

DOLOR: NAH. ANDATE A LA CONCHA DE LA LORA (SALIENDO DEL CAMPAMENTO)

MARION: IDIOTA (ORGANIZANDO LOS PAPELES Y CUANDO LOS BAJA APARECE ROG DE LA NADA) MALDICION (AGARRANDO UNA PISTOLA)

ROG: CALMESE. NO LE VOY A HACER NADA.

MARION: CIVIL QUE NO DEBERIA ESTAR DURMIENDO?

ROG: HOY HABLAREMOS DE ESO DESPUES. MI NOMBRE ES ROG. ES UN GUSTO EN CONOCERLO.

MARION: JOVEN. NO QUIERO HACERLE DAÑO.

ROG: NADIE PUEDE HACERME DAÑO. SOLO QUIERO DECIRLE HABLAR CON USTED.

MARION: BIEN. QUE ME VAS A DECIR?

ROG: QUE CASTIGO SE ODTINE AL OCULTAR UN SOLDADO DE LA A.H.V.N

MARION: LA MUERTE OVBIO. PORQUE ME LO PREGUNTAS?

ROG: PORQUE NESECITABA APRENDER MAS.

MARION: NIÑO HAY UN LETRERO COLGADO AHÍ DICIENDO ESAS REGLAS.

ROG: OTRA PREGUNTA. USTED TIENE HIJOS?

MARION: UNA NIÑA. 3 AÑOS.

ROG: Y DIGAME UNA COSA. USTED LA VISITA.

MARION: SU MADRE NO QUIERE SABER NADA DE MI.

ROG: PORQUE?

MARION: NO QUIERE VER LA CARA DE UN TERRORISTA, UN ASESINO Y UN MISERABLE.

ROG: ESA ES LA PREGUNTA QUE ME QUIERO DECIR (LEVANTANDOSE DE LA SILLA) PORQUE HACE ESTO?

MARION: PORQUE ESTOY AQUÍ, O PORQUE TU ESTAS AFUERA? BURN DIJO QUE SI NO HAGO LO QUE ORDENO LOS MATARIA A MI HIJA.

ROG: USTED DEBE DAR SU FE EN DIOS.

MARION: DIOS FUE QUIEN ME PUSO AQUÍ. A AQUÍ ES DONDE ESTARE HASTA MORIR.

ROG: TODO EN LA VIDA NO ES JUSTO.

MARION: MUY BIEN (LEVANTANDOSE DEL ESCRITORIO Y DANDOSE LA ESPALDA) YA NO TENGO QUE DECIR MAS PREGUNTAS (VOLTEANDOSE Y VE QUE ROG NO ESTA)

A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE:

TODOS LOS CIVILES ESTAN EN UN SOLO LUGAR VIENDO A UN PAR DE SOLDADOS COMBINE MUERTOS: SIN LENGUA, SIN OJOS Y CLAVADOS EN LA PARED.

DOLOR: QUE SUCEDIÓ AQUÍ (PREGUNTANDOLE A UN SOLDADO)

SOLDADO COMBINE: NO TENEMOS IDEA SEÑOR.

MARION: QUIEN HISO ESTO?

DOLOR: NADIE LO SABE.

20 MINUTOS DESPUES:

LA MITAD DE LOS CIVILES ESTAN ORDENADOS EN FILA PARA SER INTERROGADOS.

DOLOR: ANOCHE DOS HOMBRES FUERON ASESINADOS BRUTALMENTE Y NO SABEMOS QUIEN O QUIENES FUERON PERO SI SE UNA COSA. QUE SI CREEN QUE VAMOS A DEJAR ESO HACI SE EQUIVOCAN CUANDO ENCONTREMOS AL RESPONSABLE DE ESTO SERA CONDENADO A MUERTE. ESTO NO SE VA A DEJAR HACI ENTENDIERON. AHORA SU TRABAJO DE HOY ES CABAR.

MIENTRAS TANTO CON LOS DEMAS:

ROG Y STEVEN JUNTO CON LOS DEMAS ESTAN CAVANDO LA ARENA Y HECHANDOLA EN CARRILES.

STEVEN: TU LOS ASESINASTE.

ROG: SI. LES DIJE QUE NADIE LES HARIA DAÑO.

STEVEN: NO ENTIENDO PORQUE HACES ESTO ROG.

ROG: PORQUE HACEMOS ESTO? O PORQUE ESTAMOS RECIBIENDO ÓRDENES DE ELLOS?.

STEVEN: Y CUAL PIENSAS QUE SEA TU PLAN.

ROG: ELLOS DESTRUYERON EL CENTRO DE COMMANDO MIO. PERO NO DESTRULLERON EL BUNKER SUDTERRANEO QUE ESTA LLENO DE ARMAS.

STEVEN: TIENE UN BUNKER SECRETO?

ROG: ESAS ARMAS LAS USAMOS DE EMERGENCIA.

STEVEN: PERO COMO QUIERES QUE VAYAMOS AHÍ. LOS COMBINE ESTAN RECOGIENDO LOS ESCOMBROS Y RADARES

ROG: LA TECNOLOGIA QUE USAMOS HARA QUE DESVIA LA SEÑAL DE LOS RADARES Y LA COSA SE VA A PONER MAS FACIL.

SOLDADO COMBINE: ANTENCION TODOS REUNANSE!

LOS TRABAJADORES SE REUNEN.

SOLDADOS COMBINE: HEMOS TENIDO UN ACUERDO DE PARTE DEL COMMANDANTE TORTTOLONE. UNO DE USTEDES TENDRA QUE RECOGER PROVISIONES. USTEDES YA SABEN. COMIDA CHATARRA, AGUA, BEBIDAS, CEREALES, FRUTAS, ECT HACI PARA QUE NO SE MUERAN DE HAMBRE. A PARTE SE LES PAGARA POR EL TRABAJO QUE HACEN. NO ES LO QUE LES GUSTA A USTEDES HACER DINERO Y RAPIDO?. BUENO SOLO TENDREMOS EN LA CANTINA UN PROMEDIO DE CINCO PERSONAS TRABAJANDO AHÍ. UNA PERSONA TENDRA QUE IR A LA OTRA CIUDAD A RECOGER LOS PRODUCTOS Y VOLVER. AHORA VUELVAN AL TRABAJO.

ROG: HACIA LA OTRA CIUDA TENEMOS A SOLDADOS EN CUBIERTO. YO ME ANOTARE Y HAREMOS QUE COMO SI NADA.

4 HORAS DESPUES:

ROG JUNTO CON JASPER Y UNAS PERSONAS MAS LLEGAN HACIA OTRA CIUDAD PARA LLEVAR LOS PRODUCTOS.

SOLDADO COMBINE: YA LO SABEN. SI INTENTA HUIR SE MUEREN. AHORA SALGAN.

ROG Y JASPER Y LOS DEMAS TOMAN LAS CAJAS DONDE ESTAN LOS PRODUCTOS Y LA METEN EN LA CARAVANA Y SE MONTAN.

DE REGRESO A CIUDAD PLAYA:

ROG Y JASPER METEN LA PROVISIONES AL ALMACEN Y AHÍ SACAN LOS PRODUCTOS Y LUEGO EMPIEZAN A SACAR ARMAS.

ROG: QUE TE DIJE JASPER? YO SIEMPRE CUMPLO CON MI PARTE

CONTINUARA…


	4. team madness origins steven universe 4

TEAM MADNESS ORIGINS: STEVEN UNIVERSE CAPITULO 4.

ROG ESTA REUNIDO CON UNOS CIUDADANOS DE CIUDAD PLAYA Y ESTAN PLANEANDO UNA ESTRATEGIA PARA ATACAR A LOS COMBINES.

ROG: MUY BIEN ESTE ES EL PLAN: LOS COMBINE CONFISCARON UNA RADIO DE LA A.H.V.N INTACTO Y MI ESPADA ESTA EN LA ZONA SUBURBANA DONDE VIVE CONNIE. HACI QUE KIKI, JENNY. TENDREMAN QUE IR DISFRASADAS DE SOLDADOS.

JENNY: QUE!? ESTAS LOCO SI CREES QUE LO HARE.

KIKI: ES MUY RIESGOSO. Y COMO VAMOS A DISFRASARNOS. NO TENEMOS TRAJES.

ROG: GARNET DASELOS.

GARNET LE DA DOS TRAJES DE SOLDADOS COMBINE.

JENNY: QUIERES QUE ME PONGA ESTO?

ROG: POR SUPUESTO. EXISTE UN PROBLEMA!

JENNY: AHH…. NO SEÑOR.

GREG: PERO PARA QUE QUIERES UNA ESPADA? UNA ESPADA NO SIRVE CON ARMAS DE VERDAD.

PERLA: ESA ESPADA NO ES SOLO OTRA ESPADA COMUN.

ROG: ESA ESPADA ES MUY ESPECIAL PARA MI.

PERIDOT: PERO HAY POCAS POSIBILIDADES DE 1.4% DE QUE NO LOS DESCUBRAN. ADEMAS ROG ES EL UNICO QUE PUEDE MOVER LA ESPADA.

ROG: VOY A ESCABULLIRME POR LA SEGURIDA. Y PARACE QUE VA A LLOVER.

KIKI: BUENO. Y QUE QUIERES QUE HAGAMOS.

ROG: LA RADIO ESTA EN UN PEQUEÑO ALMACEN DONDE HAY POCA SEGURIDAD EN LA NOCHE HACI QUE VAMOS A ESPERAR EN LA NOCHE PARA QUE USTEDES VAYAN POR ESA RADIO Y YO IRE POR MI ESPADA.

EL GRUPO DE CIUDADANOS SALEN DEL SOTANO.

STEVEN: PERLA?

PERLA: QUE QUIERES STEVEN?

STEVEN: DE QUE TE INTERROGARON?

GARNET: ELLOS QUERIAN SABER EN DONDE ESTABA ROG Y EN DONDE ESTABAN LOS MONSTRUOS QUE TENEMOS EN EL TEMPLO.

STEVEN Y LAS 6 GEMS ENTRAN A SU CASA Y EN CUANDO ENTRAN VEN A TRES SOLDADOS CON UN TALADRO TRATANDO DE ABRIR LAS PUERTAS DEL TEMPLO Y CON UN MARTILLO DESTRUYENDO EL PORTAL

PERIDOT: OIGAN QUE ESTAN HACIENDO!?

SOLDADO COMBINE: MIERDA! (SACANDO SU PALO ELECTRICO) RETROCEDAN. ESTE LUGAR YA ES AHORA UN CAMPO DE INVSTIGACION DESDE AHORA.

GARNET: NADIE PUEDE ENTRAR EN EL TEMPLO.

SOLDADO COMBINE: TEMPLO?. CON QUE LAS DUDAS DEL CAPITAN ERAN CIERTAS. DIGANOS COMO ABRIR LAS PUERTAS DE ESTE LUGAR.

JASPER: OLVIDENLO.

SOLDADO COMBINE: SI SE NIEGAN A COPERAR ENTONCES SERAN CASTIGADAS (SACANDO UN PALO ELECTRICO)

LOS DOS SOLDADOS COMBINE Y GOLPEAN A GARNET Y A JASPER CON SUS PALOS ELECTRICOS PERO NO LES HACEN NADA. ENTONCES GARNET TOMA EL BRAZO DE UN SOLDADO Y LE LANZA UN DERECHAZO EN LA QUIJADA ROMPIENDOLE LA MANDIBULA Y LA MASCARA Y HACIENDO VOLAR CONTRA LA PARED Y JASPER AGARRA AL OTRO SOLDADO POR LA CARA Y LO EMBISTE CONTRA EL SUELO DE MADERA CLAVANDOLO Y LUEGO DE UNA REVUELTA VIENEN MAS SOLDADOS.

SOLDADO COMBINE: QUE CARAJO PASA AQUÍ!?

SOLDADO COMBINE 1: TRATARON DE MATARNOS.

PERLA: USTEDES TRATARON DE DESTRUIR ESTA PINTURA.

SOLDADO COMBINE: ESA COSA SE PARECE UNA PUERTA.

GARNET: QUE PUERTA NO TIENE PERILLA.

SOLDADO COMBINE: (QUEDANDOSE EN SILENCIO POR UN MOMENTO) ES SU ULTIMA ADVERTENCIA. VAMONOS.

LOS SOLDADOS COMBINE SE VAN DE LA CASA DEJANDOLOS SOLOS.

TRES HORAS DESPUES:

TODAS LAS GEMS ESTABAN JUNTO CON ROG Y CONNIE CAVANDO Y RECOGIENDO LAS PIEDRAS DE UN BOSQUE FUERA DE LA CIUDAD.

JASPER: ESTO ES UNA BAZURA. YO HACIENDO ESTO.

LAPIZ: DEBEMOS TENER PACIENCIA PRONTO VAMOS ACABAR CON ELLOS.

ROG: TEMO QUE USTEDES NO VIVIRAN PARA HACER ESO.

PERLA: QUE?

ROG: VIENDO SU SITUACION. CREO QUE LOS VAN A MATAR A TODOS.

RANDY: COMO?

ROG: AL PARECER ELLOS ESTAN SOSPECHANDO QUE USTEDES LES ESTAN OCULTANDO ALGO. NO QUIEREN COOPERAR CON SUS REGLAS HACI QUE LOS CONSIDERAN SOLO PESO MUERTO.

PERLA: NO PUEDEN HACER ESO.

ROG: TU NO ERES NADA PARA DECIRLES QUE NO LO PUEDEN HACER.

PERIDOT: Y QUE VAMOS HACER?

ROG: DEBO AYUDARLAS A ESCAPAR.

STEVEN: COMO?

PERLA: DE HECHO NUNCA HEMOS PENSADO EN ESO.

PERIDOT: HAY POCAS POSIBILIDADES PERO SERA IMPOSIBLE. HAY MUCHOS SOLDADOS.

ROG: HE ESCAPADO DE PEORES PRISIONES SOLO TENEMOS QUE FINGIR QUE ESTAMOS ROMPIENDO NUESTRAS CADENAS. ESTAN LISTOS?

JASPER: AHORA SE SUPONE QUE ERES NUESTRO ANGEL GUARDIAN.

ROG: NO SOY UN ANGEL. SOLO HAGO LO QUE ES JUSTO Y QUE SE VAN A APURAR

TODOS MOVIENDO LA CABEZA.

GARNET ROMPE LAS CADENAS Y LUEGO ROG Y RANDY TOMAN LOS PICOS Y PONEN LAS CADENAS SOBRE LAS ROCAS Y LAS GOLPEAN CON SUS PICOS LLAMANDO UN POCO LA ANTENCION DE LOS GUARDIAS.

SOLDADO COMBINE: SE ESTAN ESCAPANDO (SOPLANDO SU SILBATO) LLAMEN A LAS UNIDADES DE AFUERA!

LOS SOLDADOS COMBINE SACAN SUS PALOS ELECTRICOS Y SE DIRIGEN CORRIENDO.

RANDY: BIEN TENEMOS SU ATENCION CUAL ES LA FACE DOS?

ROG: SEGÚN EN GUANTANAMO LLAME MUCHO LA ANTENCION DE TODOS LOS GUARDIAS.

RANDY: Y QUE LES PASARON?

ROG SE QUEDA MIRANDO A RANDY.

LOS SOLDADOS ATACAN A LAS GEMS. UN SOLDADO ATACA A PERIDOT PERO ELLA LE RESPONDE CON UNA PATADA EN LA GARGANTA Y PERLA ATACA A UN SOLDADO SANTANDOLE POR ENCIMA Y ROMPIENDOLE EL CUELLO LUEGO DOS SOLDADOS ATACAN A JASPER PERO JASPER TOMA A UN SOLDADO Y LO LANZA HACI UN FRANCO TIRADOR LUEGO LAPIZ CREA UNA BOLA DE AGUA Y SE LA DISPARA AL OTRO FRANCOTIRADOR Y ROG ATACA A LOS COMBINES CON EL PICO QUE TIENE CLAVANDOSELO A UNO POR EL OJO Y LANZANDO HACIA UN PRECIPICIO LUEGO VEN QUE VIENEN SOLDADOS COMBINE FUERTEMENTE ARMADOS.

AMATHISTA: VIENEN MAS!

ROG: YO ME ENCARGO (DISPARANDO UN MISIL DE HUMO HACIA LAS PLACAS DE ACERO ABRIENDO PASO HACIA EL BOSQUE) RAPIDO VAYAN!

STEVEN: RANDY NO VAS A IR CON NOSOTROS.

RANDY: PREFIERO NO ESTAR PERDIDO EN EL BOSQUE.

ROG CREA UNA PARED DE HUMO ALREDEDOR DE LOS SOLDADOS COMBINE SEGANDOLOS Y ELLOS COMIENZAN A DISPARAR.

ROG: YA VAYAN?

LAS GEMS Y STEVEN SE VAN DIRECTO AL BOSQUE.

EN CUANDO ROG Y RANDY SE DAN LA VUELTA SON GOLPEADOS POR LA CULATA DE LAS METRALLETAS DEL COMMANDANTE MARION DEJANDOLOS INCONCIENTES.

MARION: SE FUERON POR ALLA. SIGUANLOS Y ATRAPENLOS!

EN EL BOSQUE:

LAS SEIS GEMS Y STEVEN CORRE A GRAN PRISA PARA NO SER ATRAPAS LUEGO ESCUCHAN GRITOS DE LOS COMBINE ACERCANDOSE.

PERLA: NO ESTAN SIGUIENDO!

LAPIZ: SIGANME LOS PERDEREMOS POR EL LAGO.

LAPIZ LEVITA EL AGUA QUE ESTA EN UN LAGO PEQUEÑO Y HACE QUE EL LAGO SE LOS TRAGE PERO YA QUE EL LAGO NO ES TAN LARGO PERO HACE UN AGUJERO BAJO EL LAGO PARA ESCONDERSE.

DOLOR: NO VUELVAN HASTA QUE LOS ENCUENTREN! VAMOS MARION. SOLICITE QUE LOS EJECUTARAN.

MARION: TU LOS IBAS A MATAR?

DOLOR: SOLO ERAN PESO MUERTO. NO SIRVEN PARA NADA. PORQUE ESTOY HABLANDO CONTIGO? (CORRE SIGUIENDO A SUS HOMBRES)

MARION SE QUEDA DETENIDO Y SE VA AL LAGO LUEGO SE QUEDA MIRANDO EL OSCURO Y PEQUEÑO LAGO Y VE TIERRA SALIENDO A LA SUPERFICIE. LUEGO MARION SACA UNA GRANADA SEGADORA Y LA LANZA HACIA EL LAGO Y EXPLOTA CHAPUSEANDO UN POCO. SIGUE MIRANDO Y DE REPENTE UNA MANO LO ARRASTA HACIA EL LAGO Y DESPUES DE UN MOMENTO SALE DESESPERADO Y SACA SU ARMA.

MARION: SALGAN. SE QUE ESTAN AHÍ!

MARION VOLTEA ES ATRAPADO POR JASPER.

JASPER: NI SE TE OCURRA HACERLO.

MARION: QUE COSA?

GARNET: PEDIR REFUERSOS.

JASPER: LO ASESINO?

GARNET: SUELTALO.

JASPER: PERO NOS DELATARA.

GARNET: SU CORAZON NO ES HACI PERO QUITALE LA RADIO POR LO QUE SEA.

JASPER LE QUITA LA RADIO A MARION SE LO DESTRUYE.

MARION: NO LO ENTIENDO. UNA COSA ES NO OBEDECER LO QUE LES DICEN PERO ES OTRA COSA QUE SE ESCAPEN DE NOSOTROS.

GARNET: NO RECIBIMOS ORDENES DE GENTE COMO ESA.

MARION: USTEDES NO SABEN DE QUE SOMOS CAPACES.

PERLA: DE QUE ERES CAPAZ TU?

MARION SE QUEDA EN SILENCIO.

PERLA: HASTA LUEGO MARION (SE VA DEL LUGAR)

LOS DEMAS ACOMPAÑAN A PERLA DEJANDO A MARION SOLO.

LAS SEIS GEMS Y STEVEN PASARON DIAS SIN COMER NI DORMIR LUEGO DESPUES DE IRSE DEL BOSQUE SALIERON DE LA CIUDAD EN UN TREN HACIA SU ULTIMA PARADA EN NEVADA.

MIENTRAS TANTO CON LAS INSTALACIONES A.H.V.N:

SOLEDAD JUNTO CON 10 VEHICULOS A.H.V.N ESTAN EN TODO EL DESIERTO BUSCANDO LAS GEMS

SOLEDAD: REPORTE.

SOLDADO A.H.V.N: AUN NO HEMOS ENCONTRADO A LAS GEMS Y NINGUN CELULA COMBINE SEÑORA.

SOLEDAD: SIGAN BUSCANDO ROG ME DIJO QUE ELLAS ESTAN AHÍ.

OTRO SOLDADO VIENE.

SOLDADO A.H.V.N 2: SEÑORA SOLEDAD. LOS ENCONTRAMOS.

SOLEDAD Y EL RESTO DE LOS MIEMBROS DEL EQUIPO MADNESS ESTAN AFUERA PARA RECIBIR A LAS GEMS Y STEVEN.

EN MEDIO DEL DESIERTO DE NEVADA:

SOLEDAD ESTA DENTRO DE UN HELICOPTERO Y VE LOS VEHICULOS A.H.V.N RODEANDO A LAS GEMS Y TAMBIEN VE QUE UNAS DE ELLAS SE HABIAN DESMAYADO.

SOLEDAD: POR FIN! (SALTANDO DEL HELICOPTERO Y MATENIENDOSE EN EL AIRE CON SU PODER DE LUZ) QUE BUENO VERLOS. (ATERRIZANDO EN EL SUELO)

PERLA: SOLEDAD. (ACERCANDOSE A ELLA) NESECITAMOS TU AYUDA (DESMAYANDOSE EN FRENTE DE ELLA)

SOLEDAD SOSTIENE A PERLA Y LA CARGA.

SOLEDAD: DEBEMOS IRNOS AHORA.

EN LA ENFERMERIA DE LAS INSTALACIONES:

STEVEN DESPIERTA Y VE QUE UNA PERSONA ESTA SENTADA JUNTO AL EL.

SOLEDAD: DESPERTASTE ESTAS BIEN?

STEVEN: ESTOY BIEN. ESTAS SON LAS INSTALACIONES?

SOLEDAD: POR SUPUESTO.

STEVEN: QUE ME HA PASADO?

SOLEDAD: TE ENCONTRAMOS DESMAYADO JUNTO CON LAPIZ Y LAS TRAJIMOS AQUÍ. DONDE ESTAN SEGURO.

STEVEN: DONDE ESTAN LAS CHICAS.

SOLEDAD: ESTAN SIENDO VIGILADAS.

STEVEN: SOLEDAD… LO DE ROG SABES QUE NO QUERIAMOS METERLO EN ESTO.

SOLEDAD: CIERRA LA BOCA. NO FUE TU CULPA. FUE LA DE ELLOS.

STEVEN: LOS COMBINES. NOS HICIERON COSAS HORRIBLES.

SOLEDAD: DESCUIDA YA NADIE TE HARA DAÑO.

STEVEN: AHORA QUE VAMOS HACER?

SOLEDAD: DEBEN PREPARARSE PARA LO QUE SE VENDRA.

EN CIUDAD PLAYA:

ROG ESTABA DENTRO DE UNA CELDA PEQUEÑA CON RANDY.

RANDY: ROG, ROG?

ROG: DONDE ESTAMOS?

RANDY: LO MISMO DIGO YO.

EL CAPITAN DOLOR ENTRA JUNTO CON DOS SOLDADOS MAS.

DOLOR: ESTOY MUY DEPCECIONADO CON USTEDES DOS. HICIERON QUE SIETE PRISIONEROS SE ESCAPARAN. MATARON UN TOTAL DE 17 SOLDADOS Y NO QUISIERON DECIR NADA EN DONDE ESTAN. NO CAMBIA EL HECHO DE QUE ELLAS VAN A MORIR CUANDO LAS ENCONTREMOS.

ROG: PARECE QUE ESO NO VA A SER POSIBLE.

DOLOR: AH NO? Y COMO PUEDES ESTAR DE ACUERDO CON ESO?

ROG: YO LAS MANDE EN UN LUGAR LLAMADA NEVADA. EN LAS INSTALACIONES DE LA A.H.V.N.

DOLOR: (RIENDO INCREIBLEMENTE) LA A.H.V.N? POR FAVOR NO ME HAGAS REIR.

ROG LE MUESTRA A DOLOR SU MANO VE QUE HUMO SE LE GENERA EN LAS MANOS.

DOLOR: (SORPRENDIDO) NO, NO, NO. ESO NO ES POSIBLE. ESO SIGNIFICA QUE TU ERES SU…

ROG: LIDER. ES POSIBLE. YO NO SE. USTED QUE CREE?

DOLOR: (SACANDO SU ARMA) ESO NO ES POSIBLE! NO ES POSIBLE!

ROG: SE VE QUE LOS COLOMBIANOS SON ESTUPIDOS. DEBISTE VOLVER A PRISION PORQUE CUANDO SALGA DE AQUÍ. TU PRONTO CONOCERAS A LA MUERTE.

DOLOR: (SACANDO SU RADIO) AQUÍ EL CAPITAN DOLOR SOLICITO QUE LA CELDA 142 ESTE EN MAXIMA SEGURIDAD POR MEDIDAS DASTRICAS.

CONTINUARA…


	5. team madness origins steven universe 5

TEAM MADNESS ORIGINS STEVEN UNIVERSE CAPITULO 5.

STEVEN Y LAS OTRAS GEMS SE PREPARAN EN LOS VESTIDORES PARA SALVAR SU CIUDAD DE LOS COMBINE.

HERCULEO: ESTAN PREPARADAS Y… PREPARADO.

STEVEN: (PONIENDOSE LAS VENDAS Y APRETANDO EL PUÑO) ESTAMOS PREPARADOS.

PERLA: Y CUAL SERA EL PLAN?

HERCULEO: ESTE SERA EL PLAN. PERLA, AMATHISTA, USTEDES SE FUCIONAN EN OPALO PARA ACOMPAÑAR EL PELOTON PRINCIPAL HACIA LA ENTRADA DE LA CIUDAD. GARNET, JASPER USTEDES IRAN CON BIGBYWOLF, SPRINGTRAP Y IGSTERNO DONDE SALDRAN DESDE EL MAR. MIENTRAS QUE PERIDOT Y LAPIZLAZURI ATACARAN DESDE EL AIRE.

STEVEN: Y YO QUE?

HERCULEO: TU IRAS CON SOLEDAD, Y MIREN TENGAN (DANDOLE UNA CAJA MEDIA-GRANDE A LAS GEMS)

PERIDOT: QUE HAY EN ESE CUBO BLANDO.

STEVEN: SE DICE CAJA (ABRIENDO LA CAJA Y VE QUE SON MASCARAS) MASCARAS?

PERLA: PARA QUE LAS MASCARAS?

HERCULEO: YA SON PARTE DE LA A.H.V.N Y DEL EQUIPO MADNESS.

AMATHISTA: OYE NISIQUIERA PIENSES EN ESO.

HERCULEO: COMO SEA. PONGANSELA, LA NESECITARAN (LARGANDOSE DEL LOS VESTIDORES) SALDREMOS EN 30 MINUTOS.

LOS SIETE SE QUEDAN MIRANDO LAS MASCARAS.

LAPIZ: DEBEMOS HACERLO. NO ES POR ROG, NI POR NOSOTROS, SI NO POR LA CIUDAD.

JASPER: CUANDO LE JURE A DIAMANTE AMARILLO MANTENER MI MUNDO Y ESTE. LIBRE DE ROG, PERO CREO QUE HOY VA A SER DIFERENTE.

PERIDOT: ENTONCES ANDANDO.

GARNET: LO QUE DIJO PERIDOT. VAMOS.

2 HORAS DEPUES EN EL MAR:

GARNET, JASPER, BIGBYWOLF, IGSTERNO Y SPRINGTRAP ESTAN EN UN BOTE A 500 METROS DE CIUDAD PLAYA Y LUEGO SE DETIENEN.

BIGBYWOLF: NOS SUMERGIREMOS Y NOS VAMOS A LA CIUDAD BUCEANDO HACI PARA NO LLAMAR LA ATENCION.

GARNET: TE SEGUIREMOS LOBO (SURMEGIENDOSE)

EL RESTO SE SURMEGE SIN AVISO DE WOLF.

BIGBYWOLF: ESPEREN! (SUMERGIENDOSE JUNTO CON ELLOS)

LOS CINCO SE VAN DIRECTO A CIUDAD PLAYA BUCEANDO.

MIENTRAS TANTO ACERCANDOSE HACIA LA ENTRADA PRINCIPAL:

PERIDOT ESTA CON XIMENA EN UNA MONTAÑA Y ELLA COLOCA UN ROBONOIDE EN EL SUELO.

XIMENA: TIENE EL EXPLOSIVO?

PERIDOT: POR SUPUESTO EN UN LAPSO DE 13.4 MINUTOS LA ANTENA DE COMUNICACIONES SERA DESTRUIDA.

XIMENA: ESO NOS DARA TIEMPO DE SOBRA PARA ATACARLOS.

PERIDOT: MUY BIEN. ACTIVANDO

EL ROBONOIDE SE DIRIGE HACIA LA CIUDAD SIGILOSAMENTE.

MIENTRAS CON LOS OTROS:

AMATHISTA: BIEN PERLA CUAL ES EL PLAN?

PERLA: SEGÚN CON LAS TEORIAS DE HERCULEO SE UTILIZARA LA FAMOSA FORMACION DE HANNIBAL "EL MOVIMIENTO DE PINZAS". AL ESTALLAR LA ANTENA COMBINE, NO TENDRAN COMUNICACIÓN PARA EVITAR QUE PUEDAN PEDIR REFUERZOS Y TAMBIEN NO SABRAN DE DONDE VENDREMOS Y CUANDO LO HAREMOS.

STEVEN: ENTONCES DE MANERA DESESPERADA PONDRAN LA MITAD DE LAS TROPAS HACIA LA ENTRADA PRINCIPAL Y INTRODUCIRAN A LAS PERSONAS EN UN TIPO DE REFUGIOS O/U ALMACENES.

PERLA: CORRECTO. LA PLAYA SERA LA ZONA MENOS PROTEGIDA DONDE GARNET Y JASPER LOS ATACARAN POR EL OTRO LADO. PERO NOSOTROS DEBEMOS SER EL QUE ATAQUE PRIMERO. HACI QUE STEVEN Y LAPIZ USTEDES AL MEDIO DEL CAOS DEBEMOS EVITAR QUE LOS COMBINE USEN LOS HELICOPTEROS PARA ESCAPAR O ATACARNOS.

LAPIZ: NO SERA TAN DIFICIL.

PERLA: AMATHISTA Y YO NOS MANTENDREMOS EN EL PELOTON PRINCIPAL DE ATAQUE. ENTENDIDO?

LAPIZ: MUY BIEN. VAMONOS STEVEN (INTRODUCIENDOSE EN UNA BURBUJA DE AGUA)

STEVEN: POR FAVOR CUIDENSE (INTRODUCIENDOSE A LA BURBUJA CON LAPIZ)

MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA CIUDAD:

MARION ESTA EN SU OFICINA DE RODILLAS REZANDO.

MARION: SEÑOR, ME ARRODILLO ANTE TI COMO MI SALVADOR Y MI GUIA, TE DOY LAS GRACIAS POR LA VIDA, MI FAMILIA Y MI TRABAJO QUE ME HAS DADO, TEN PIEDAD DE TODAS LAS ALMAS DE ESTA CIUDA Y TEN PIEDAD SOBRE MIS COMPAÑEROS Y EL EJERCITO QUE ESTOY COMMANDANDO, SEÑOR TE AGRADESCO EL INICIO Y EL FINAL DE MI HISTORIA Y SE QUE MUY PRONTO VOLVERE A VER A MI FAMILIA PORQUE NADA ES IMPOSIBLE PARA TI MI SEÑOR Y PERDONAME POR TODOS LOS PECADOS QUE HE COMETIDO. AMEN.

DOLOR APARECE.

DOLOR: QUE VAINA ESTAS HACIENDO?

MARION: ESTOY REZANDO. NADA MÁS.

DOLOR: ES MUY EXTRAÑO DE QUE REZES.

MARION: QUE ACASO NO PUEDES PEDIR UN PERDON DE DIOS?

DOLOR: MARION. EN LA GUERRA, DIOS NO LE DA ESPERANZAS A LAS VICTIMAS. AL FINAL NO HAY ESPERANZA CONOCIDA.

MARION: EN ESA COSA TE EQUIVOCAS.

DOLOR: AUN CREES QUE DIOS TENDRA UN LUGAR PARA TI EN CIELO? NO HAY LUGAR PARA NADIE EN EL CIELO.

DOLOR Y MARION OYEN UNA EXPLOSION.

MARION: QUE FUE ESO?

DOLOR: ES LA ANTENA NOS ESTAN ATACANDO.

MARION Y DOLOR SALEN DE LA OFICINA Y VEN QUE LA ANTENA ESTA DESTRUIDA.

MARION: ESTA PASANDO. ES COMO ROG LO PREDIJO.

DOLOR: HOY NO VOY A MORIR. O TE QUEDAS Y MUERES O TE MUEVES O TALVEZ VIVAS UN DIA MAS PARA VER A TU FAMILIA.

MARION: IRE A BUSCAR MI ARMA (ENTRANDO A SU OFICINA OTRA VEZ)

MIENTRAS TANTO CON PERIDOT:

PERIDOT: OIGAN QUIERO ACLARAR LAGO. CUANDO ESTO TERMINE, QUEREMOS LEJOS SU EJERCITO DE ESTA CIUDAD.

XIMENA: YA HABLAREMOS DE ESO.

EL PELOTON DE ATAQUE SE DIRIGE LENTAMENTE HACIA LA ENTRADA PRINCIPAL DONDE VEN A UNOS SOLDADOS COMBINE DISTRAIDOS.

XIMENA: BIEN. ATAQUEN!

LOS SOLDADOS A.H.V.N EMPIEZAN A DISPARARLES HACIA LOS SOLDADOS COMBINE MATANDOLOS RAPIDAMENTE Y LOS COMBINE ESTAN RETROCENDIENDO PARA BUSCAR REFUGIO EN LOS VEHICULOS COMBINE MIENTRAS QUE LOS VEHICULOS DISPARAN MISILES.

PERIDOT: MUERAN! (DISPARANDO RAYOS ESFERAS DE ENERGIA HACIA LOS VEHICULOS COMBINE) MALDITOS SERES INFERIORES.

MIENTRAS CON STEVEN Y LAPIZ:

LAPIZ SALE DEL MAR JUNTO CON STEVEN EN LA ZONA DE ATERRIZAJE INTRODUCIENDO BOMBAS HACIA LOS HELICOPTEROS Y VE QUE UN GRUPO DE SOLDADOS ENTRAN A LA ZONA DE ATERRIZAJE.

STEVEN: LAPIZ TENEMOS COMPAÑÍA COMBINE (INVOCANDO SU ESCUDO)

LOS SOLDADOS COMBINE LE DISPARAN A LAPIZ QUIEN SE CUBRE EN EL ESCUDO DE STEVEN.

STEVEN: NO RESISTERE MUCHO.

LAPIZ VE ARRIBA DE UN TECHO QUE UN SOLDADO COMBINE TIENE UN LANZA MISILES Y LOS APUNTA Y DE LA NADA ES ATACADO POR JASPER.

JASPER: PIDERON AYUDA?

LOS SOLDADOS COMBINE SE DISTRAEN CON JASPER Y EMPIEZAN A DISPARARLE PERO ELLA SE CUBRE CON SU CASCO MARTILLO Y LAPIZ LEVITA UN GRAN CHORRO DE AGUA Y SE LO LANZA HACIA LOS SOLDADOS.

STEVEN: ME ALEGRA DE VERTE. Y EN DONDE ESTA EL RESTO?

JASPER: BATALLANDO.

MIENTRAS TANTO CON PERLA Y AMATHISTA:

LAS DOS SE CUBREN DE LOS DISPAROS DE LOS COMBINES Y DESPUES DE MUCHAS RONDAS SE LES ACABAN LAS BALAS. LUEGO LAS DOS SACAN SUS QUINKES PERLA INVOCA UNA LANZA DE FIBRA DE CARBONO Y AMATHISTA INVOCA UNA ESPADA Y ELLAS DOS EMPIEZAN ATACAR CON LOS COMBINES. AMATHISTA CON SU ESPADA SE LA CLAVA EN LA CABEZA VERTICALMENTE Y AL OTRO LE CORTA LA CABEZA Y PERLA CON SU LANZA SE LA CLAVA EN EL ESTOMAGO A UN SOLDADO, LO LEVANTA Y LO LANZA HACIA EL MAR. JASPER APARECE JUNTO CON LAPIZ.

PERLA: DONDE ESTA ROG? (CLAVANDOLE LA LANZA HACIA UN SOLDADO EN EL SUELO)

JASPER: NO LO SE!

LAS CUATRO OYEN UN GRAN ESTALLIDO Y VEN EN EL CIELO QUE UN INDIVIDUO ESTA VOLANDO Y ES ROG.

LAPIZ: ES EL. ESTA VIVO!

GARNET: (EN LA RADIO) RANDY ESTA CONMIGO DEBEMOS REAGRUPARNOS

LAS CUATRO SE VAN DEL LUGAR PARA REAGRUPARSE.

MIENTRAS TANTO CON MARION:

MARION ESTA CON SU METRALLETA Y LE DISPARA A LOS SOLDADOS AH.V.N MATANDO A UNOS POCOS Y EN POCO TIEMPO RECIBE UN DISPARO EN EL HOMBRO DE PARTE DE UN SOLDADO SOLTANDO SU ARMA.

MARION: MALDICION (DIRIGENDOSE A UN CALLEJON)

MARION SE ESTA ESCONDIENDO PERO LUEGO VE UNA GRANADA Y CORRE LEJOS DE LA GRANADA Y EN CUANTO EXPLOTA EL SE CUBRE PERO ES SOPRENDIDO POR UN SOLDADO QUIEN NO LE DISPARA.

SOLDADO A.H.V.N: LEVANTATE, YA!

MARION SE LEVANTA Y LUEGO ALGO EXPLOTA LLAMANDO LA ANTENCION DE EL SOLDADO A.H.V.N Y MARION SACA SU PISTOLA Y LE DISPARA JUSTO EN EL LENTE RETROVISOR MATANDOLO LUEGO VE A UN MAG AGENT CON UNA QUINKE D HACHA Y SE DIRIGE A MARION QUIEN DISPARA SU PISTOLA PERO NO LE ESTA HACIENDO DAÑO. EL MAG AGENT LANZA UN HACHASO VERTICALMENTE PERO MARION LO ESQUIVA RODANDO LUEGO MARION VE QUE UNOS SOLDADOS COMBINE VIENEN AYUDARLO PERO DE RREPENTE SON GOLPEADOS POR RAYOS POR CAUSA DE HERCULEO. EL MAG AGENT SE ACERCA A MARION Y EL SE DISPONE A CORRER LEJOS DEL MAG AGENT QUIEN SACA SU PISTOLA GRANDE Y LE DISPARA A LOS BARRILES DE COMBUSTIBLE HACIENDOLO VOLAR HACIA EL MAR LUEGO EL INTENTA NADAR PERO NO PUEDE POR LA HERIDA QUE TIENE EN SU BRAZO HACI QUE EL NADA CON UN SOLO BRAZO HACIA LA PLAYA. LLEGANDO A ELLA MARION INTENTA ESCAPAR DONDE ES VISTO POR SOLEDAD.

SOLEDAD: (COMUNICANDOSE) ESTOY VIENDO AL COMMANDANTE DEL EJÉRCITO, INTENTA ESCAPAR. EVITEN A CUALQUIER COSTA.

PERLA: (RESPONDIENDOLE) ESE ES MARION. EL NO LE HA HECHO DAÑO A NADIE.

SOLEDAD: QUE TE HACE PENSAR DE QUE ES BUENO. PORQUE HA SIDO BUENO CON USTEDES. LA GUERRA NO SE GANA CON SENTIMIENTOS.

MIENTRAS TANTO CON LAS GEMS:

TODAS VEN QUE ROG ESTA BATALLANDO JUNTO CON LOS CIVILES.

STEVEN: OYE ROG! (AVISANDOLE) ESTAMOS AQUÍ!

ROG SE DIRIGE HACIA ELLOS Y VE QUE TIENEN ARMADURA DE COMBATE A.H.V.N

ROG: CUANDO ESTO TERMINE. QUINTENSE ESO (DISPARANDOLE AL HELICOPTERO COMBINE)

YOKORUSHO Y HERCULEO VEN A UN GRAN GRUPO DE SOLDADOS COMBINE DE ELITE DIRIGIENDOSE A LA PLAYA ENTONCES YOKO DISPARA UNA FLECHA METALICA COMUN HACIA UN SOLDADO EN EL OJO Y HERCULEO DISPARA UN RAYO HACIA LA FLECHA ELECTROCUTANDOSE Y DIVIDIENDO LA ELECTRICIDAD DIRIGIENDSE HACIA LAS ARMAS QUE TENIAN LOS SOLDADOS ELECROCUTANDOLOS TAMBIEN.

HERCULEO: TODOS LOS DE ELITE QUEDARON ELIMINADOS.

XIMENA: (RESPODIENDOLE DESDE SU COMUNICADOR) EXELENTE YA RESCATAMOS A ROG. LA CIUDAD ES CASI NUESTRA.

MIENTRAS CON MARION:

MARION SE ESTA ESCABULLENDO EN LA SALIDA Y VE QUE LOS VEHICULOS A.H.V.N ESTAN ABANDONADOS ENTONCES MARION SE HECHA LA CARRERA HACIA LOS VEHICULOS ERO ES DISPARADO PERO ES SORPRENDIDO POR UN SOLDADO A.H.V.N QUE SALE DEL VEHICULO Y LE DISPARA CON UNA PISTOLA 9MM EN EL ESTOMAGO 2 VECES A MARION HACIENDO QUE SE ARRODILLARA Y DESPUES RECIBE UN DISPARO DE UN FRANCOTIRADOR EN EL BRAZO ARRANCANDOLO.

SOLDADO A.H.V.N: FUE ABATIDO!

MAS SOLDADOS A.H.V.N SE DIRIGEN A LA ESCENA DONDE VEN A MARION RESPIRANDO TODAVIA Y INTENTANDO LEVANTARSE. LUEGO APARECE SOLEDAD.

MARION: (ESCUPIENDO SANGRE) DEBE SER ASI. PARA QUE BURN NO ASESINE A MI FAMILIA. (QUITANDOSE LA MASCARA) VAMOS. MATAME, TALVEZ SEA LO MEJOR.

SOLEDAD: ENTONCES QUIERES MORIR DE ESA MANERA… BIEN, COMO LO ORDENES. (TOMA LA ESCOPETA DE UN SOLDADO) TE AYUDARE A MORIR CON HONOR.

MARION SE LEVANTA Y ESTA UN POCO DESQUILIBRADO Y SE PONE EN FRENTE DE ELLA Y ELLA LEVANTA LA ESCOPETA HACIA LA CARA DE EL, MARION SUBE SU BRAZO HACIA ARRIBA Y MIRA HACIA EL CIELO SINTIENDO EL CALOR DEL AMANECER.

SOLEDAD: HAREMOS LO POSIBLE PARA QUE TU FAMILIA ESTE A SALVO (DISPARANDO)

MARION ES ABATIDO FINALMENTE ESPANTANDO A UNAS GAVIOTAS POR EL DISPAROY CAYENDO AL SUELO SIN VIDA.

SOLEDAD: YA SE TERMINO…

5 HORAS DESPUES:

LA A.H.V.N HA SALIDO VICTORIOSO, CIUDAD PLAYA HA SIDO SALVADA. LOS SOLDADOS A.H.V.N ESTAN ESCOLTANDO A LOS SOLDADOS COMBINE PRISIONEROS A LOS VEHICULOS ALMACENADORES DE TROPAS MIENTRAS QUE LOS CIUDADANOS LIMPIAN EL DESORDEN Y APILAN LOS CADAVERES Y ATIENDEN A LOS HERIDOS.

SOLEDAD ESTA JUNTO CON ROG DISCUTIENDO A SOLAS MIENTRAS QUE LAS GEMS, RANDY Y STEVEN ESTAN ESPERANDO LA RESPUESTA DE ROG QUIEN SE DIRIGE A ELLAS.

GARNET: Y BIEN?

ROG: YA NO TIENEN NADA QUE PREOCUPARSE. LOS COMBINES SERAN ESCOLTADOS HACIA NEVADA PARA EJECUTARLOS. CIUDAD PLAYA YA ES LIBRE.

AMATHISTA: GANAMOS! (ABRAZANDO A PERIDOT)

PERIDOT: SUELTAME AMATHISTA!

ROG: BUENO AHORA DEBO OCUPARME DE LAS REPARACIONES DE EL CENTRO DE COMMANDO DE CIUDAD PLAYA.

RANDY: WOH, WOH, WOH! NO TAN RAPIDO.

PERLA: PERO NOS PROMETES QUE NO SE VUELVA A REPETIR ESTE ULTRAJE COMBINE.

ROG: DESCUIDEN, HABRAN MAS TROPAS Y ESTA VEZ HABRAN SENSORES DE MOVIMIENTO. Y QUIERO DARLES ALGO (DANDOLE UN MALETIN A LAS CHICAS) BUEN TRABAJO.

GARNET ABRE EL MALETIN Y ES DINERO.

STEVEN: QUE ES ESTO?

ROG: ES SU PARTE. EL EQUIPO MADNESS TIENE UN SUELDO DE DOS MILLONES POR MISION. HE ESPERO QUE VUELVAN A TENER UNA MISION CONMIGO EN LA A.H.V.N, QUIEN DESDE AHORA NO LAS INTENTARAN MATAR. SOLO RECIBIRLAS CON LOS BRAZOS ABIERTOS. GRACIAS (LARGANDOSE) AHORA DEBO DARLE SU PARTE A WOLF.

JASPER: OYE! BUEN TRABAJO!

ROG: NO ME LO AGRADEZCAS ES HACI COMO ME GUSTA HACERLO.

ROG DEJA A LAS GEMS Y SE DIRIGE A LA PLAYA.

LAPIZ: QUE HACEMOS CON ESE DINERO?

STEVEN: TALVEZ REMODELEMOS LA CASA.

AMATHISTA: PODEMOS COMPRANOS UN AUTO DEPORTIVO.

RANDY: Y TALVEZ EUROPEO.

PERIDOT: PODEMOS COMPRAR MUCHO ORO.

PERLA: OH PODEMOS DONARLA A LA CARIDAD.

TODOS: NOOOOOOOO!

EN ALGUN LUGAR DEL OCEANO:

DOLOR DESPIERTA EN UN LUGAR CON GAVIOTAS ENCIMA DE EL, LEVANTANDOSE NOTA QUE ESTA EN EL OCEANO.

DOLOR: COÑO…

FIN.


End file.
